Amber Night
by Cynthia and Emerald J
Summary: The worlds of Amber Ranger and Night Ranger cross. complete in 3 parts
1. Amber Night

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Welcome to something that began as a dream, and turned into. . .well, you decide what it turned into. This crosses our two fanfic worlds of Amber Ranger and Night Ranger. If you've only read one of them, then you're in for a world of confusion. To give you the basics, Aura Robinson Cranston is the Amber Ranger, the sworn defender of the Earth, even though she is a native of Kalakan, a world that no longer exists in her universe. Her sister Azure Robinson Park is her best friend and confidante. Justin is the Green Turbo Ranger in the world of the Amber Ranger, and is the foster son of Aura and Billy. Evanthe Foster Cranston is the Purple Ranger, and a six hundred year old vampire. Elissa Jones Park is the Rose Ranger, and a hundred year old werewolf. The Billy and Adam of their world are also a vampire and werewolf. If you want more details, go read the other fics in both series!! :) _

**Amber Night  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

It was a quiet, peaceful day. In the three months since the accident that Divatox had attempted to twist into Aura's death, the world and the Power Rangers had enjoyed a bit of a rest. Oh, Divatox's detonators still caused trouble, and her monsters were annoying, but the Rangers handled things well. Today, Aura and Azure weren't concerned about saving the world. They just wanted to have some time off. 

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" 

Aura nodded. "Things haven't been this peaceful in a while." 

"Guess what happened yesterday?" Azure smiled, remembering. 

"What's that?" Aura grinned. 

Azure's smile broadened. "I got my certification!" she told her sister. "I'm now a physical therapist!" 

"Cool!" Aura was happy for her sister, but she had her own good news to tell. "I sold one of my new portraits the other day. .of the Phantom Ranger!" she laughed. "No one can figure out how I get the Rangers to pose for portraits!" 

Azure giggled. "You must have it in with them!" she teased. Aura smiled. 

"You could say that!" she laughed. Suddenly they both looked up as a sudden flash of light filled the air. "What the heck?" they chorused. 

Wind began to whip all around them suddenly. Instead of pushing them away from anything, though, it started to pull Azure towards something. Aura grabbed onto her sister's arms, holding on for dear life. Together, they were dragged through the light that hovered still in the air. 

For long moments they could see and hear nothing but the shrieking of the wind and a weird howling as if the very fabric of creation was being ripped apart. With a thump, they landed back where it seemed they had started from, Angel Grove Park. 

Aura looked around; something was different, something she couldn't define at the moment. She saw Azure a few feet away from her, unconscious. "Azure!" she made her way over there. "Azure, come on, wake up!" This is WAY too much like that accident before. . .except we're not in a car this time. 

"How did I luck out?" her head jerked up as she heard Billy's voice coming through the trees. _Billy was supposed to be at the Power Chamber all day today, figuring out the new computer systems!_ "Come on, we'd better get him home." 

A female voice was heard, soft and slightly echoing. "Yeah, he needs his rest." 

"Aura?" the Amber Ranger glanced down as she heard her sister's voice. 

"Azure?" she asked. "Are you all right?" 

Her sister looked up. "I will be if I know who that is with your husband!" she pointed through the trees to where Billy and a tall, brown-haired woman were just coming into view, with the woman carrying a small bundle in her arms. Aura whirled, her eyes widening and a low growl in her throat. 

"I sorta want to know that myself!" she hissed. Azure's jaw dropped when she saw the next couple coming out, also carrying a child. 

"I guess it's my turn to be upset," she murmured. Aura shrugged a little, confusion and upset in her gray eyes. Both of them were startled a moment later when they heard the familiar six tone beep of a communicator: that didn't come from either of theirs. 

Aura whispered, "Did. . .did you hear that? Or more precisely, did you not hear that?" 

Azure nodded, as they both heard Adam's familiar voice speaking, "What is it, Zordon?" 

RANGERS, A TEMPORAL ANAMOLY HAS OPENED UP INT HE PARK NEAR YOU. IT IS POSSIBLE THAT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER WORLD MIGHT HAVE FALLEN THROUGH. 

Adam nodded. "We'll check it out," he said. "Adam out." 

The woman with Billy glanced around. "That could be weird. Something from another world. Wonder what it would look like?" 

The other one frowned. "Let's just hope it's not Zedd's sister." 

Aura growled lightly to herself, even after all this time the mention of Zedd terrified and sickened her. "Azure, are you getting the same creepy feeling that I am about what's going on here?" 

"That we're not in _our_ Angel Grove?" 

Aura nodded. "And those aren't our Adam and Billy!" 

"I kind of figured," Azure mused. "Adam's hair is short, and I don't think he's had it cut recently!" 

"And Billy looks a bit pale," Aura observed. The four across the park looked over, then started towards them. One of the women smiled a little uncertainly at them. 

"Um, hello." 

Aura nodded briefly. "Hi." 

Billy glanced at their wrists, his eyes widening to see the communicators there. He knew every communicator he'd ever made, and he knew he'd never made one with a plain band or one with a brown one. "I take it you two are who we're looking for," he said. "Do you mind coming with us for a minute?" 

Aura and Azure exchanged glances. "What do you think?" 

"What could it hurt us?" Azure shrugged some. She knew Aura wouldn't let her get hurt if she could stop it, and there was very little the sworn Ranger of the Earth couldn't stop. 

Adam nodded. "Let's go then." 

A moment later, they both stood in a place that brought back memories for them both. As they looked around the Command Center, Aura said, "It looks just like ours used to." 

"Used to?" Adam asked. 

"Ours is called the Power Chamber," Aura told them. "It has a lot more computers and sensing equipment." 

Azure nodded. "And a lot more moving space!" 

"Hi," the woman who had been with Billy stepped up. "I'm Evanthe Cranston, and this is my best friend, Elissa Park," she giggled a little. "This is kind of strange, but. . .are either of you Rangers?" 

"She is," Azure gestured to her sister. "I'm just married to one." 

"Back home, I'm the Amber Ranger. My name's Aura Cranston, and this is my sister, Azure Park." 

_Don't you **even** yell at me!_ Adam sent quickly to Elissa. Evanthe glanced to Billy. 

"Gee, I wonder how many universes you're married in!" she chuckled as the other Rangers teleported in. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, glancing at the two strangers. Billy shrugged a little in response. 

Adam grinned a bit. "Nothing much. A temporal anomaly brought us a couple of visitors from another universe, that's all." 

Elissa nodded. "Who just happen to be married to the Adam and Billy of their universe." 

Aisha's eyes widened. "Whoa. Talk about a reality-bender!" 

Azure glanced around the Command Center, feeling flashes of memory from countless times she'd been in their own. As she looked past the alternate Adam, she was surprised to see one of his arms terribly scarred up. _Wonder how that happened? Another universe. We're in another universe. I wonder if Eric's here. . ._ "We need to get you two home," Evanthe said, her eyes filled with concern. Aura nodded. 

"My kids are going to be freaking if we don't get back," she said. She smiled briefly. "I don't know, though, Alaina might know where we are!" 

A small laugh came from Azure. "Yeah, heck, she's the one who foretold my Adam's fall!" 

"And that he'd be all right," Aura reminded her. 

Adam looked up. "Fall? Do I even want to know about this?" something told him he didn't. 

"Probably not from the sound of it," Evanthe said. Billy nodded as he went over to the computers. 

"Let's just hope whatever brought you here is still here!" 

Aura smiled. "Just like my Billy!" 

"Guess only certain things change between universes," Adam said. Evanthe nodded, as Azure leaned over to whisper to Aura softly. 

"You're right. He is paler!" 

"And Evanthe's paler than most humans I've seen," Aura whispered back. "I wonder why." 

Billy didn't even look up from the console or towards them. "We're vampires." 

Aura stared at Evanthe, who nodded, then at Billy, who hadn't even moved. "Did he say what I think he said?" she almost stuttered. Elissa giggled. 

"He did!" 

Aura grinned. "Well, I'm an alien, so I guess meeting vampire Rangers isn't that unusual!" 

Adam glanced to Billy. "You sure do pick them!" he chuckled, then glanced to Azure. "Does that mean you're an alien too?" 

"No," Azure shook her head in denial. 

"I was adopted into her family, our family, whatever," Aura explained. She'd always considered her Earth family and her alien family just her _family_. There were no differences in her mind. 

_You should talk! _Elissa's voice sounded in Adam's mind. _You're married to a werewolf! _

_So are you! _

_And I made you into one!_

Evanthe suddenly sat up. "Guys," she murmured. "What is Zedd finds out about Aura and Azure?" 

Azure and Aura both paled, with Aura's hand clutching around Azure's at the sound of that name. Elissa looked at them. "Something wrong?" 

"Y. . .you could say that," Aura stuttered as Elissa walked over to them. 

"What is it?" 

It was all Aura could do to make her words audible through the terrified stutter that overtook her. "D. . .d. .d. did you say Zedd was s. . .st. .still around here?" 

Elissa nodded. "Yes. Why?" 

All the blood drained from Aura's face as she heard the confirmation. "No," she whispered, barely able to keep herself from entering into a full fledged panic. "No." 

"He's dead in our universe," Azure told their new friends. "Along with Rita, her father Master Vile," she shuddered in her own turn. "Zedd's son Eric." 

"Zedd doesn't have a son here," Aisha noted absently. "Not that we know of, anyway." 

"Whoa," Evanthe was shocked. "Who got rid of them all?" 

"I killed Zedd and his son," Azure said. "Aura, her son Alexander, myself, and the Spirit of the Earth killed Rita and Vile." 

Aura shakily made her way to her feet. "I do not want to see this world's Zedd," she declared. "I am _not _leaving this Command Center until you can get us home!" 

Azure held onto Azure gently. "It'll be okay," she reassured her. 

"Hey, you're paler than Evanthe and Billy!" Rocky came over to them. It was strange for the sisters to see him in red again, after having become used to him being the Blue Turbo Ranger. "What's wrong?" 

Azure leaned over to Aura. "Want me to tell them?" she whispered. Aura shook her head violently. She would let no one know the shame she'd suffered at Zedd's hand. . .or. . .she stopped her thoughts at once. She didn't even want _herself_ to think about what else had happened. Azure sighed and glanced to Rocky. "I wish I could tell you," was all she said. 

"We'll just have to make sure Rita and Zedd don't find out about you two," Tommy declared. Azure thanked him, as Rocky said, "Whatever it is, if it upsets you that much, Aura, I don't think I want to know anyway!" 

Elissa turned away, flashes of what Finster had done to her, going through her mind. As Evanthe asked if she was okay, she nodded briefly. _Adam, you don't think what they did to me, they did to her? Only worse? _

_I don't know. But whatever they did to her, it's got her so freaked she panics at the mention of his name. _

_Wouldn't you if you thought he was dead, then had to face him again? _

_You're right, I would. _

Elissa looked at the new arrivals. "Azure, Aura, you two are more than welcome to stay with Adam, Gwen, and myself while you're here. The Command Center isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep." 

Aura took a deep breath, forcing herself through several mental rituals the Spirit of Earth had taught her to calm herself. "All right," she was proud, there was no trace of a stutter at all. "Thanks." 

Azure nodded as she slowly released Aura's hand. _At least I don't have to deal with Eric here. Keeping Aura from losing her mind because of Zedd is going to be hard enough. She still hasn't told us everything that he did to her. And I don't think I want to know. Heck, every year she nearly goes insane on the anniversary of it. Can't say I blame her, either. _

Aura closed her eyes for a moment, images of her abuse at his hands flying through her mind. _I never thought I'd have to deal with Zedd again. Fate must hate me._

* * *

"I want those two!" Zedd announced, peering down to the Command Center greedily. "I want them _badly_!" 

Rita shrugged; they'd detected the anomaly earlier that day and that two beings from another world had come through it. "What's so special about them, they're just from another dimension!" 

"That one," Zedd gestured to the one with cascades of pitch-black hair. "She is her Earth's Chosen Ranger," Zedd's visor gleamed as his magical senses blazed with the power held within this young woman. He'd always thought the interdimensional legends of the Chosen Ranger of a planet were just that, legends. But with this woman's power signature practically screaming at him, he knew they were real, and he wanted that power! He wanted it badly. 

"Another Ranger?!" Rita wailed. "Where do they keep _coming _from? First the Night Rangers and now this!" 

Zedd shook his head. "That one isn't supposed to be here. And if we can get her, and use her powers, we can _destroy_ the Earth!" 

"And just how do you propose to get her?" Rita scoffed. She'd been in a bad mood ever since they'd lost their bid to destroy the Rose Ranger and took it out on Zedd every chance she got. 

Zedd laughed. "We stop them from getting to that anomaly!" 

"How do you plan to control her power, Zedd?" Rita asked after a few moments. "If she's from another universe, your spells might not work on her!" 

Her husband shrugged. "We shall cross that bridge when we come it. But we can always make her work for us willingly!" 

"And just how is that?" 

"That girl who is with her," Zedd told her. Rita laughed. 

"Oh, yes! Threaten those Rangers' friends, and they fall all over themselves trying to protect them!" she peered down through her RepulsaScope to Earth. "Oh, look, Zedd! They're going to stay with the Rose and Black Rangers!" 

Zedd laughed. "This might be easier than I thought!" 

"Should we send down Goldar and some Tengas?" Rita asked. Zedd nodded. 

"Soon, very soon!" 

Rita laughed softly. "This had better work, Zedd!" 

"It will!" Zedd declared, glaring down at Earth and the two visitors he wanted so very badly! "It will!"   
  


* * *

  


"Same ones," Azure sighed as she looked up at the stars above them. 

"Guess some things don't change no matter what dimension you're in," Adam said. 

"I wonder if time's going by here like it is there," Aura wondered. She'd calmed herself a great deal, mainly by blocking off all her thoughts of Zedd. 

Azure sighed. "I hope not." 

"Billy might be able to tell you that, but I can't," he said. Azure sighed again. 

"If it is, I'm missing putting my girls down for the night," she stared up at the sky in thought. 

Aura glanced down at the ring on her left hand. "My kids have got to miss me, and my Billy. . .he worries so much when I'm. . not home." 

Elissa nodded. "That sounds a little like our Billy, with Evanthe!" 

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, those two are stuck so tighter together you can't see daylight between them most of the time!" 

"That sounds like me with my Billy," Aura sighed, missing her love with all her heart. 

_I have to ask this_, Elissa told Adam, who nodded briefly. "What is your Adam like?" 

Azure smiled. "I guess you could say he's my stability at times." 

"Protective of Azure in the _extreme_!" Aura declared. Azure laughed a little. 

"With all that's happened to me, can you blame him?" 

Aura shook her head. "Not a bit!" 

Adam took a deep breath. "I get the feeling things have happened to you two that would probably give us nightmares!" 

Aura flinched a bit. "Same here," was all she said, as Azure reminded them of her own nightmares still. It was going to be a long time, if ever, before those were laid to rest. 

_Sounds like the Zedd and Rita of their world were a lot harsher than ours_, Adam whispered. 

_I'm glad we don't have to face them!_ Elissa thought as Gwen cried suddenly. She stood up. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." 

Aura sighed as Elissa entered the house. "I still run that fast when one of my kids cries." 

"It's the parent in us," Adam said. "There are times when I hear Billy and Evanthe's kid, and I almost rush to it's side." 

Aura raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think vampires could have kids. At least they can't in the legends of them back home." 

"They can't," Adam told her. "This was a 'special' case, as was Elissa and I having a child, since we're werewolves." 

Aura smiled. "You guys must be very happy," she giggled a little. "Evanthe's married to Billy, and can only have one kid. I'm married to _my_ Billy, and I'm going to have at least ten!" 

"Ten?" Adam uttered the word in complete disbelief! 

"Two's enough for me and my Adam," Azure smiled a little as Aura shrugged. 

"It's a side effect of being the Amber Ranger. All of my female ancestors on that side of the family have had at least ten." 

They looked up as Elissa came back out with Gwen. "She was lonely!" the werewolf Ranger said. Aura smiled. 

"She's beautiful." 

Adam nodded. "She takes after her mother." 

"She's got your eyes, though!" Azure insisted. She knew Adam's gentle gaze well, even seeing it in another universe. 

"I know," Adam smiled a little, then his eyes widened in shock as Tengas appeared in the yard in a wash of black feathers. It wasn't often they attacked by night, and automatically Elissa and Adam knew that this was because of their visitors. 

Aura looked up and growled harshly. "This is starting to be a little too much like home!" 

"Not good at _all_!" Adam grunted as he leaped down to the fight, Elissa, Aura, and Azure right behind him. Adam and Elissa were somewhat surprised to see Azure fight, but the young woman had seen far too much combat not to defend herself right now. 

"This is like old times!" Aura half-grinned to herself as she threw Tengas all over the place. She flinched as she heard an all-too-familiar scream in the middle of the fight. 

"Aura!" the Amber Ranger stared to see her sister being dragged by the Tengas. 

"Azure! No!" Aura ran as fast as she could, but as she had been far too many times, she was too late. The bird-creatures vanished, with Azure in tow. 

Aura sank to the ground, in tears. "NO. ..not again. . Azure. . .no. . ." 

Adam put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her back!" from the look she gave him, though, Aura had heard those words, and uttered them, far too many times. 

"They'd better not hurt her," Aura whispered. Elissa nodded briefly. 

"Let's get to the Command Center. We will find her." 

Aura got to her feet. "Come on," was all she said. She was determined to get her sister back. And any damage done to her, would be visited back on those who harmed her a thousandfold. 

_This isn't good, Elissa. What could Zedd and Rita want with her? _

_Who knows. I just hope they don't. .._she didn't finish the thought, but didn't have to. Adam knew what she feared: the Cricadon poison. 

_We have to get her back!_ Adam thought insistently as they teleported to the Command Center. 

"I will save you, Azure," Aura whispered, eyes flashing. "I will."   
  


* * *

  


Azure struggled against the Tengas with all her might, and heard a voice she'd thought stilled forever. "They only brought us one of them, Zedd!" Rita Repulsa complained. 

"So be it," Zedd marched in front of her. "We'll use her as bait!" he lifted up Azure's chin, staring into her eyes. 

She paled. "No. ..you're dead!" 

Rita laughed. "I don't know about where you're from, girlie, but here, we're quite alive!" 

"This is not happening!" Azure shook; this was almost her worst nightmare come true! 

"Oh, but it is!" Rita laughed. "And you're the perfect bait to draw that friend of yours out where we can get her!" 

"She'll never surrender!" Azure insisted. 

Zedd laughed hideously. "If she values your life, she will!" 

Azure threw her head back proudly. "You can try what you want...but I survived worse then what you can dish out!" 

"We'll see about that!" Zedd growled. "Goldar!" 

As the monster stepped up, Azure's eyes went wide with fright. "Yes, milord?" he asked, bowing low. 

"Rough her up some," Zedd ordered. "But don't kill her. . .yet." 

"My pleasure!" Goldar laughed, seizing hold of Azure and dragging her out of the throne room. He was going to enjoy this torture! Then again, he enjoyed every torture! 

"I wonder just how fast the other one will get here once she sees what Goldar does to her friend!" Rita laughed. Zedd shrugged. 

"We shall see!" Zedd told her. He leaned back in his throne, evil glee filling his twisted heart. "We shall see!"   
  


* * *

  


The Rangers played out a far too familiar scene, as Billy searched for their new friend. "Any luck?" Elissa asked, glancing over to where Aura was just barely holding onto her composure. 

"Nothing yet," Billy sighed. 

"We'll find her," Elissa insisted, trying to reassure the distraught Amber Ranger. 

Aura hissed, "If they harm so much as a hair on her head, I won't rest until they've met the same fate as their counterparts in my world!" 

"Just how _did_ they die?" Adam wondered. 

"Azure killed Zedd and Eric," Aura told them. "Azure, my son Alex, and I killed Rita and her father, Master Vile." 

Adam tried to be helpful. "If she could kill Zedd, then I'm sure she'll do fine!" 

Aura shook her head. "She had help. Very special help she won't have here!" 

_I hope we do get her out in time then_, Elissa looked to Adam 

_I do too. Who knows what they'll do to her? And what Aura will do when she finds out! I've never seen two people quite as protective of each other as these two are!_

Elissa nodded. _They're more protective of each other than Evanthe and I are! Then again, they're sisters. _

_Yeah. They obviously care a lot about each other._

"Damn," Billy whispered under his breath. Aura straightened a little. 

"What is it?" 

He sighed. "Had her for a second, then lost her," Aura almost snarled, she'd heard that phrase far too many times! 

"Find her, please!" was all she could get out. There was simply too much rage, fear, and muffled hope for her to say much more. She turned away from them all for a moment, turning her thoughts inward. _I will get you out, my sister. I will_.   
  


* * *

  


For a brief moment, as Azure stared up at Goldar from where he'd pushed her to the floor, she felt the strangest sense of deja vu. _I remember. It was back just before Aura's return as the Amber Ranger. Zedd had captured all of us, me, mom, dad, Shaya. I was supposed to fight Goldar. It was just like this. . .only Aura showed up then in time to save me. Aura and Adam. I. . don't think that's going to happen now!_

"So," Goldar laughed, flexing his armor-covered muscles. "Which bones shall I break first?" 

"None!" Azure growled as she slammed a foot as hard as she could into his male areas. Goldar squealed and roared in pain as he backed away from her. 

"You shall pay for that!" he bellowed, charging towards her once he'd regained his balance. 

Azure laughed as she dodged. "Yeah, right!" she didn't laugh a moment later when his fist connected with her head. 

"And you will pay in pain!" he told her, kicking her in the ribs. "This is too easy!" he laughed. 

Azure did her best to catch her breath. "Not again," she muttered. She hated this. Then again, she didn't know anyone who enjoyed getting the daylights beaten out of them. 

"You're not even a challenge!" he slammed a hard hand into her head, almost knocking her out from the sheer force of the blow. She looked up at him, vision swimming, and with all she had in her, punched him in the knees. He staggered back, knocked off his balance some, then drew his sword. "I'm going to finish you off for that!" 

Azure shrank back from the blade, hoping in her near-delirium she could avoid it in time for Aura and their new friends to do something to get her out of there. As Goldar prepared to bring the blade down, a harsh voice rang out. 

"Goldar!" 

He looked up to see Zedd in the doorway of the torture room. "Let me finish her, sire, please!" he begged. 

Zedd shook his head. "I need he for bait!" he reminded the monster. "And it doesn't help if the bait is dead!" 

Goldar grumbled as he sheathed his blade. "All right. What should I do with her now, then?" 

"Chain her up," Zedd ordered. "I shall call the Command Center and give my demands!" 

"Yes, sire!" Goldar bowed, then chained Azure up to the wall. He almost hoped this visiting Ranger didn't surrender, maybe Zedd would let him kill this brat then!   
  


* * *

  


Elissa watched as Aura leaned against a console, keeping herself calm only by the thinnest of threads. At times, tears slipped down her cheeks. 

"Rangers!" an almost growl-like voice came from the Viewing Globe. Aura turned, almost against her will it seemed, and went chalk white at the sight of Zedd there. 

"What do you want, Zedd?" Adam grated out, not liking the way Aura was looking at their foe. _Whatever he did to her, it was BAD!_

The Master of Evil laughed. "I have something you might want!" 

"L. . .l. .. let. . my sister go!" Aura's voice shook a great deal, as did she. Zedd laughed softly as he stepped aside to reveal a badly bruised Azure. 

"Sister?" he mocked. "Is that why she is so important to you?" 

"Azure. . .no!" 

"Let her go, Zedd!" Adam demanded as Azure slowly brought her head up to look at them. 

"Aura. . .," she whispered. "Don't. . .surrender. . .please. . .tell my Adam. . .I love him. . .but don't. ..surrender or. . .I'll never forgive you!" 

"That's what you said when I got back from going to see the Great Wyrm, but you did," Aura smiled a little, remembering. 

Azure's head dropped. "I mean it this time," she whispered as consciousness fled. Zedd stepped back in front of her. 

"I'll get you out of there, Azure," Aura promised. "No matter what!" 

"You have one hour to decide!" Zedd told Aura. "One hour! The Earth's Chosen Ranger, for the girl!" the Viewing Globe went dark. 

Aura closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Why is it always me?" 

"Earth's Chosen Ranger?" Adam mumbled, then his eyes widened. "That's why! He wants your power!" 

Aura shivered, she couldn't let the sort of power she truly commanded fall into the hands of evil. She didn't know everything she was capable of, but the Spirit of Earth had made it very plain to her that as time passed, and she grew more and more in tune with the powers within her, new abilities and skills would develop. Those were the sort of things that must never be turned to evil. 

Adam put an arm around Aura, trying to comfort her. "We'll get her, that's a promise!" 

"I can't face him," Aura whispered, her thoughts of what could happen if he got her power vanishing as she remembered just who had Aura. "I can't fight him. . no. . not after what happened the last time I saw him!" 

"Aura," Adam said softly. "What happened last time? For your sister's sake, tell us!" 

The Black Ranger nearly vomited when he heard what Aura whispered, so very low and scared. Billy and Evanthe went paler than was normal even for their kind. "My god," Billy whispered. 

"D. . .did she say what I think she said?" Evanthe stuttered. Even in her long life, she hadn't heard of anything quite this. . .horrible. 

"She did," Billy nodded. 

"Mind letting the rest of us in on this?" Tommy asked gently. He almost envied the vampires and werewolves their sensitive hearing at times. 

Aura looked up, tears streaming down her face. "T. . .tell them. I can't say it. ..out loud. ..I never have been able to." 

As Billy told them what she had said, the Rangers all looked as if they wanted to throw up. _That is ten thousand times worse than what they did to me!_ Elissa told Adam harshly. 

_Even for Zedd. . .a Zedd. .ANY Zedd. .that was low!_

"That's why I can't face him," Aura whispered. "Ill see the Zedd of my world, and remember what he did to me." 

Elissa went over to her and took her hand. "You have to face what happened, otherwise, he will have won. I learned that the hard way. I'm still learning it, as a matter of fact." 

"But. . .the Zedd that did that to me is dead. ..I've accepted that." 

The Rose Ranger shook her head. "But seeing him brings back the memories. Aura, you have to face a Zedd. Even if it's not the one who did it to you." 

Aura sighed. "For Azure. I don't have a choice, I have to save her!" _no matter how terrified I am. If they only knew what ELSE he did. . .and. . .NO! I am NOT going to think of THAT! _

Elissa smiled. "Billy, any way of tracing that transmission?" 

"I can try," Billy grinned as he got to work on it. Tommy nodded briefly. 

"While Billy's doing that, let's come up with a plan." 

Aura closed her eyes, shutting off memories of Zedd. "I don't even know if I have my powers here. I can still feel the presence of the Spirit of Earth within me, but that doesn't mean I can morph." 

"Then try," Rocky suggested. "What can it hurt?" 

Aura shrugged. "Good point," she stood up and took a deep breath, pulling out her morpher. "It's morphin' time! Amber Ranger Power!" 

They watched as nothing happened. "No go?" 

Aura shook her head at Rocky. "Funny," she almost sighed. "This is the first time I can't morph and I'm not going insane over the loss of the connection." 

"Then you're staying here when we go to get Azure," Tommy ordered. Aura shook her head, eyes flashing. 

"I can provide a distraction if nothing else, and," she took a deep breath. "I need to face that Zedd, anyway. To deal with what the Zedd in my world did to me." 

"I don't like the idea of putting someone who can't morph in the line of fire." 

Aura smiled a little. "Tommy, I lived through a month of hell once unlike anything you can possibly imagine, and as you've noticed, I'm still here to talk about it. I can handle myself." 

Tommy sighed and turned to Alpha. "Alpha, can you keep a lock on her communicator?" 

"Ay-yi-yi, yes, Tommy!" Alpha agreed. 

The Rangers' leader nodded. "First sign that she's in over her head, pull her out of there!" 

"Thanks for the concern, but the only time I'm in over my head is when I'm dead at the end of it," Aura told him. 

Tommy almost rolled his eyes. "Okay, how's this. If you're losing or we get Azure back, whichever comes first, Alpha pulls you out?" 

"That sounds all right," Aura nodded. "Azure comes first to me, right next to my Billy and my children." 

Elissa glanced to Billy. "Any luck yet?" she asked again. Billy nodded. 

"Yeah, I've almost got the lock on her!" he said. Elissa smiled. 

"Good! Let's get her back!"   
  


* * *

  


Azure screamed as Finster began to inject a foul-smelling liquid into her stomach. She'd awakened strapped down to his lab table, and seemed to be having a great deal of fun examining her. "Oh, my, you do scream loudly!" he laughed. "Sounds like you've had practice doing it!" 

"Leave me alone!" she cried out, fear filling eyes and voice. Finster shook his head. 

"No, no, no!" he insisted. "I've got to see just how you're different from humans in our world!" as he began to draw blood from her, Azure shrieked in pain and denial. 

"No," she whispered as she twisted around in pain. "Not this. . ." 

She didn't notice Zedd in the shadows, his staff softly glowing as he probed her mind. _How interesting_, he thought. _My counterpart there was quite inventive with his tortures it seemed! And he had a son that this one feared. That knowledge could be VERY useful. . .and what he did to the Amber Ranger. . . amusing._

"Help me," Azure whispered, hoping the Spirit of Earth could hear her. "Someone, please. ..help me." 

Azure screamed as Finster probed her stomach, and Zedd laughed. _Oh, I do like that sound!_ There was very little evil he didn't like! 

"Leave her alone!" the two minions of evil looked up as the Rangers appeared in front of them. Finster jumped away in shock. 

"Oh, you do show up at the worst times!" he complained. 

Zedd laughed softly as he stepped between Azure and her 'rescuers'. "Step one step closer, and I do to her, what my counterpart did to her!" he pointed directly to Aura, as his other hand rested on Azure. 

"Leave her alone!" Aura insisted, her eyes fixed on Zedd. Every muscle in her body cried out to flee, to get as far away from him as she could, but she fought. 

"Not again," Azure whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please. . .no. . ." 

Zedd laughed. "Then surrender." 

"I don't have any powers here," Aura told him. "It wouldn't do you any good if I did!" 

"Then she dies!" Zedd declared, a syringe appearing in one hand that he tossed quickly to Finster. "Finster! Inject her with this!" 

As the little monster quickly jabbed the needle into Azure's arm, he grinned. "Pity it's a slow death!" he mocked them. Aura growled as she leaped across the room. 

"Not as slow as the one I'm going to give _you_," she declared as she kicked him into a wall. She turned to see Azure trembling, as she passed out, her forehead already beaded with sweat. Elissa growled as she saw this. 

"That does it!" the Rose Ranger slammed into Zedd with all her strength. "That's for what you did to me!" she growled. Aura picked Azure up, and glared at Zedd. 

"One day," she swore. "You'll meet the same fate that the Zedd of my world did. The only thing I regret is that I won't be here to see it!" 

With that, they teleported back. The whole rescue had taken less than five minutes, but Azure didn't look as if she had even that much time left to live. As the Rangers and Aura reappeared, the first words Billy said was, "I've found a way to get you home!" 

Aura smiled as she glanced to her sister. "Azure," she whispered, "We're going to get you home and get you fixed up!" 

Elissa nodded. "I'll miss you two," she said. "But you must hurry! Alpha will teleport you there." 

Aura glance around at them. Things had happened so fast, but she knew she'd found firm friends here. "Thanks for everything," she said. "It was a fun visit, most of it," she took a firm grip on Azure. "Time for us to get out of here." 

"Go," Adam smiled. "And you're welcome. Good-bye, Amber Ranger." 

Aura shook her head. "Never good-bye," she said softly. "My ancestors said it best. Sitora kunas," she told them. "In Kalakan, that means: till we meet again." 

Her new friends smiled. "_Sitora kunas_," they all said. "Till we meet again."   
  


* * *

  


Adam paced back and forth in the Power Chamber, still a little stiff from his accident. The Spirit of Earth had healed him, but muscles that had not been used in some time were still stiff. "Any luck, Alpha?" he asked. 

"Ay-yi-yi, nothing yet, Adam!" 

The former Ranger sighed and leaned against the wall. "Azure, you'd better be all right," he sighed. Ever since she and Aura had vanished from the park earlier that day, he and Billy had been in the Power Chamber, trying to find their wives. Billy stared at the console even now. 

"At least it's not Divatox," Tommy tried to soothe them. "She'd be bragging about it if it were her!" 

Rocky nodded. "But if it isn't Divatox, who is it?" 

"We'll find out when we find them," Aisha responded. Justin looked up from where he was helping Billy. 

The Green Ranger took a deep breath. "Um, something is opening up in the Power Chamber." 

They stared as a sudden vortex pulled itself into being in the center of the room. The seven of them stared as Aura appeared in it, carrying Azure. "Azure!" Adam screamed as he saw his ailing wife, then ran to take her from his sister-in-law. 

"What happened?" Billy asked as he enfolded Aura into a warm embrace. "Where have you guys been?" 

"Tel you later," Aura told him. "Azure's been poisoned, you've got to find an antidote!" 

Azure slowly opened her eyes. "Adam. . .is that. ..you?" her voice was low and weak. 

"Yeah, it's me," Adam smiled and took her hand. "Where have you two been?" 

She only smiled at him. "Don't cut your hair," she whispered. She liked the thick mane he'd grown out much better than the shorter cut he'd had when they'd met. 

"Is she going to be all right, Alpha?" Aura asked nervously. The little robot looked at her. 

"I don't recognize the formula, but I think I can come up with an antidote," he said. "Justin, Billy, I will need both of you to help!" he looked over suddenly at the medical computers scanning Azure. "Ay-yi-yi! She just slipped into a coma!" 

"No!" Aura growled. "This can't be happening! Azure, please, no!" 

Adam seized her hand. "Don't you dare leave me!" he cried. "Don't you dare!" 

"This isn't happening," Aura paced, until Alpha spoke a sentence that brought her hope. 

"I found the cure." 

"What is it?" Aura whirled on him. 

"The Trelium plant," he told her. "And the bad news is that it can be found only in the dimension that this happened in! The Ninjor there has it." 

Aura stepped up. "How fast can you get me back there?" 

"Can you morph there?" Adam asked, half-curiously, half-nervously. 

When Aura shook her head, Tommy shook his own in response. "Then you're not going. stay here with Azure, I'll go. I may not be able to, but I have a better chance of morphing." 

Aura glared at him. "And just how are you going to explain to them what's going on without having to spend twenty hours that Azure doesn't have convincing them you're not some trick of their Zedd's?" 

Tommy sighed. "Then come with me. But you're not going alone, though!" he pulled out his Turbo Key. "Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!" 

"Let's go," was all Aura said as Billy retrieved the co ordinates of the alternate universe.   
  


* * *

  


The Night Rangers and the other Rangers were just beginning to relax as their new friends seemed to have made it home safely. Just when Elissa was going to suggest they go home, a white light filled the entire Command Center, and two figures stood there. 

"Aura?" Elissa stared. _And a Red Ranger? Rocky? What kind of uniform is that, though?_

"Hi, I'm back," Aura spoke swiftly. They'd appeared first not in the Command Center, but in the park where she and Azure had first arrived. They'd had to teleport in here, and even that had cost time. "This is the Tommy from my world, the Red Turbo Ranger. We need the Trelium plant from your Ninjor to save Azure's life, how fast can we get it?" 

WE CAN TELEPORT YOU THERE RIGHT NOW, Zordon said. Aura nodded briefly, noticing the slight bulge to Rocky's eyes as he took in the uniform and color her friend was wearing. _Wish I could stay and explain, but we're sort of on a tight schedule!_

"Thanks," Aura nodded. "Azure's life is hanging by a thread!" 

* * *

"She's back!" Zedd growled in fury. How dare that Amber Ranger return so soon! She'd barely been gone an hour! Then again, that did give him the chance to take her powers again! "She must be after the Trelium plant!" 

Rita nodded. "It's the only thing that can save that sister of hers!" 

"They will not get it!" Zedd commanded. "Rito, Tengas!" 

The bone-warrior and the birds appeared. "Yeah, Ed?" he blinked at his brother-in-law. 

"Stop them from getting that plant!" 

"You got it, Ed!" Rito nodded as he prepared to teleport. Rita waved him to stay for a moment. 

"Should they just kill them, or do you still want to attempt to control the foreign Ranger?" she wanted to know. 

Zedd's response was harsh. "Destroy them!" 

* * *

"Just like ours," Tommy said as he followed Aura into the Ninja Temple, helmet in his arms. Aura nodded. 

"Come on, he's got to be around here somewhere," this place was very familiar to Aura, just like the Ninja Temple in their own world 

Tommy glanced to the opening gates as they walked up to them. "Hopefully, in here," he said. _And I hope we don't have to convince him like we did in our world!_

Entering the temple, Aura looked around for the Guardian of the power. "Ninjor?" she called out. "Ninjor, we need to talk to you!" 

"Who goes there?" the great blue-armored warrior appeared suddenly. "Who are you? And aren't you wearing the wrong color, Tommy?" 

"Visitors from another universe," Aura told him. "We don't use the Ninja powers anymore. Please, we need the Trelium plant, my sister has been poisoned, and that's the only cure!" 

"How do I know you speak the truth?" Ninjor asked her suspiciously. Aura took a deep breath. 

"Do you know of the Amber Rangers?" 

Ninjor nodded. "The heroic family tradition of Kalakan, but not in this universe. Their fame is very wide-spread." 

"My name, my real name, is Alaina Alanatrius," she told him. "In our universe, I am the Amber Ranger, sworn defender of the Earth. By the oath all Amber Rangers swear to defend the world they choose, I speak the truth." 

Ninjor's eyes widened. "If you truly are the Amber Ranger, then I shall help." 

"What do I have to do to convince you I am the Amber Ranger in my world?" she asked, her voice constrained into politeness, despite the urgency of the situation. 

"Close your eyes," Ninjor told her, "and I shall know." As she did so, he reached out with his trained mental senses into her mind, probing delicately for the truth of her words. He nodded slowly as he sensed the depth and breadth of her mind, the convictions that flowed through her, and the pain she had suffered, both her own and her sister's. "We must hurry. This is worse than I thought." 

He went to a small box and plucked a flower from it, handing it to them. "This is the Trelium plant," he said. "It will cure your sister. Guard it well!" 

"Thank you, Ninjor," Aura told him, grasping the flower firmly. "This means a lot to me." 

"I'll teleport you back to Earth, near the portal," Ninjor told them. "You must be swift!" 

Tommy smiled. "It's good to know that Ninjor is a friend, no matter what the world," was all he said before they were teleported back to the park. He glanced around. "This is the place. Where's the gateway?" 

"I think it's over there," Aura gestured a few feet away, where something glittered in the air. As they started towards it, Rito and a patrol of Tengas appeared suddenly. 

"Not so fast!" he snarled, pointing his sword at them. Aura groaned. 

"Oh, this is just what we needed, the local version of the idiot patrol!" 

"Sorry, Rito," Tommy leaped between Aura and their enemies. "Not this time! Aura, get out of here, now!" 

The Amber Ranger shook her head. "Not without you, Kim would never forgive me!" 

"Azure is your first priority!" Tommy reminded her. Aura whispered her sister's name, then started for the portal at top speed. Before she'd gone too far, though, eight flashes of light appeared, forming into the Rangers of this world. 

"Need some help?" Rocky grinned. 

"Yes!" Aura told them. "Get those things away from Tommy!" in full Ninja outfits, the Rangers fell on the Tengas, freeing up the Red Turbo Ranger to join Aura in the run for the portal. Elissa looked after them for a moment. 

"Good luck, Rangers. May the Power protect you."   
  


* * *

  


Once more the gateway flared into being in the Power Chamber, as the Red and Amber Rangers returned. "We got it!" Tommy grinned as Aura tossed the plant to Alpha. 

"Hurry!" Adam said as he wiped the tears away. "Please, hurry!" he looked to Aura. "She doesn't have much time left." 

Aura's fists clenched. "If she dies, I'm going back there, and I'm not resting until that Zedd is nothing but a smear on the pavement!" 

"Finished it!" Alpha crowed suddenly. The Trelium was the last ingredient he'd needed for the cure, and now it was done! 

"Hurry up and give it to her, Alpha!" Adam insisted, staring at the swiftly failing form of his wife. "I'm not going to lose her!" 

Alpha quickly injected the cure into Azure's arm. "All we can do now is wait." 

Aura took her sister's hand, staring into her closed eyes. "Come on, Azure, you've got to be all right! You've just got to be!" 

Long moments passed. Slowly, Azure's eyes began to open as her fever broke. "Azure?" Adam whispered softly as she let out a small cry. "Azure. . ." 

"A. . .Adam?" her eyes opened slowly. "Adam?" 

He took her hand. "Azure!" he stared as tears poured down her cheeks. "Azure, what is it?" 

Azure looked from him to her sister. "Thank you," she mouthed softly. Azure knew her sister had saved her once more. 

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" Aura smile a little too casually. Azure closed her eyes, crying. She hated the very thought of what had happened to her. 

"What went on there?" 

Aura sighed and leaned against a console. "A whole lot of stuff I wish hadn't," she said. In quiet words she told them everything that had went on in that other world. 

Adam took a deep breath, rage filling him as he looked to Azure. He had to force himself to calm down, as Aura tried to stop herself from shaking. "Just when things were finally calming down around here, this happens," Aura murmured. Azure opened her eyes, then sat up, leaning against Adam. 

"Aura?" 

"I'm here, Azure." 

"You didn't listen again." 

Aura shrugged. "What can I say, I'm hard-headed!" 

Azure smiled a little, and took Adam's hand. "Like me," she gazed up at her husband. "Here we go again." 

"We'll get through it, Azure," Adam promised her. "They can't keep us down for long." 

Azure nodded. "When we thought we were through with Zedd and the nightmares," she sighed. "At least we didn't have to deal with Eric." 

"That was one good thing," Aura knew her own reaction to Zedd was nothing compared to Azure's to Eric. Azure held onto Adam tightly, releasing her pent-up tears. 

"It's over now, Azure," Adam whispered. "You're home and safe." 

Billy saw the weariness in his wife's eyes, and went to hold her as Adam was holding Azure. "Welcome home, Aura," he whispered. "I missed you." 

Aura smiled. "You know, that other you is a vampire. A good one." 

"Really?" 

She nodded. "But he's not as cute as you are. Not to me, anyway. The pale skin kind of turns me off." 

Billy leaned over and whispered, "But not the neck biting?" 

"Neck biting I love," she whispered back, "As long as it's you doing the biting!" 

"That can be arranged," Billy smiled. "Shall we?" 

Aura nodded eagerly. "I was away from you for a whole day. . .I don't like that!" 

The Phantom Ranger looked at the others. "Guys, I'm taking Aura home!" 

"You do that, Billy," Tommy chuckled; he'd heard what they were saying. As they teleported out, Adam looked to Azure. 

"You want to go home, too?" 

Azure shivered a little. "I. . I. .home?" 

"Home?" 

Adam nodded as she slowly got off the table and held to him for support. "Teleport us home, Alpha, please," Adam said. As they left, the other Rangers let loose deep sighs. It was good to have them back.   
  


* * *

  


Aura moaned in joy as Billy delicately nibbled her neck and regions lower. "Ohhhh," she sighed, fingers tracing across him. "That feels good!" as he did something else, she cried out with joy. "And that feels even better!" 

Once both had made up for the day they'd been apart, Aura drifted off into a deep sleep, wrapped up in Billy's arms. This was purest paradise to her, to be with the man she loved with all her heart. 

_Zedd appeared by the bedside, eyes gleaming with evil light as she awoke. "Hello, Amber Ranger!" he hissed. _

_"No!" she screamed in fright as she turned to see Billy no longer beside her. "Get away from me!" _

_Zedd laughed softly as he transformed to his human form, hands reaching out already to touch her in places that he had no business doing so. "Oh, yes!" he mocked her fright. _

_"No!" Aura did what she could to push him away, to no avail. "You're dead, this isn't real!" _

_Zedd slapped her harshly. "It is real!" he told her, pushing her back down as she tried to squirm out of the bed. "You're not going anywhere!" she did what she could to hit him, only to find herself suddenly chained to the bed. "Just like old times!" he laughed. "Remember who your Master is, Aura!" _

_"No!" she screamed. "Let me go! You can't do this!" _

_Zedd licked his lips in that way she knew all too well. "I believe I am!" _

_Aura's screams echoed as once more he violated her body, mind, and soul. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! "Billy!! Where are you!!!? Help me!" _

_"He can't help you!" Zedd told her as he finished what he was doing. As he stood up, he punched her as hard as he could in the stomach, the chains vanishing as the room went pitch black. Aura crumpled up, crying, until she heard Azure screaming. _

_"Azure? Azure, where are you?" _

_"No!" Azure screamed again and again as Aura started towards the sound of her sister's voice. Lights exploded around her suddenly, and she saw Azure on the same lab table she'd been on in Finster's lab, with Zedd over her. _

_"Get away from her!" the Amber Ranger shrieked. Zedd turned to her and laughed, still in his human form. _

_"You weren't much fun!" Zedd told her. "Time to see what Eric found so interesting about her!" as he started to rip at what remained of Azure's clothing, Aura ran towards him. _

_"NO! she growled. "I won't let you!" _

_Zedd waves his staff, stopping her in her tracks as he did things to Azure that only Adam should do, though not anywhere NEARLY as roughly as he was doing it. Aura tried morphing, but there was nothing she could do. _

_"Help me!" Azure cried out. "Help me, Aura!" _

_Aura found she could move suddenly, and raced over, trying to push Zedd away. She stared at her hands in shock suddenly as they passed through them both as if she were a ghost! _

_"You monster!" Aura screamed as Azure's eyes glazed over into catatonia. Zedd merely laughed and approached her. _

_"I believe it's your turn again, my Aura!" _

_His hot breath and blazing eyes were right in her face, as she screamed, and screamed, and screamed. .. _

* * *

"Aura!" Billy tried to wake her up. Her eyes flew open, panic and fear in them as she whispered 'no' repeatedly. "Aura, it was just a dream." 

Aura leaned against him, crying. "Oh, Billy," she whispered. "Can't I even get away from him in my dreams?" _I'm not telling him how many times I've dreamed of that. .. _

He held her a little tighter to him. "One day, you will. One day soon." 

"I hope so," Aura sighed. "Oh, I hope so." 

They looked up as the twins suddenly burst into the room, bouncing on the bed. "Mommy!" they chorused. "Mommy okay?" 

"I'm sorry," Aura sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I had a bad dream, but I'm okay now." 

Alex grinned as he hugged her. "I love you, mommy!" 

Aura smiled as she pulled them both into a warm hug. "I love you too, Alex. I love you all." 

Billy cleared his throat. "You two better get back to bed. You need your sleep, remember you two are going to the Zoo tomorrow!" 

"Yes, Daddy," Alaina replied as she glanced to Aura. "You're going to be all right, Mommy," the psychic gleam was in her eye. 

Billy smiled as Aura gave Alaina a gentle kiss. "Go back to bed, you two." 

Alex nodded as he dragged his sister out. Aura smiled as she leaned against Billy. "Those two," she smiled. 

"Have been fighting all day," Billy told her. Aura raised an eyebrow. 

"What? Why?" 

He shrugged. "They're brother and sister. just because you and Azure never had any fights, doesn't mean those two won't." 

Aura giggled. "I guess not." 

Billy kissed her gently. "Want to try to sleep again?" 

"I'd better," she leaned against him. "If we're taking them to the zoo tomorrow, then I'm going to need all my rest." 

He nodded. "Tommy and Kim are coming also." 

Aura smiled, reaching up to tug his hair gently. "Let's hope Divatox doesn't try anything." 

"She'd better not!" Billy smiled, holding her close to him. In moments, both were once more wrapped in sleep, this time deep and dreamless.   
  


* * *

  


Azure lay in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. Adam touched her hand gently. "Do you feel like talking about it any?" 

"A little," she said softly. 

Adam kissed her hand. "You know I'm always here to listen to you when you need it." 

Azure nodded as he put an arm around her. "Zedd. . .he let Goldar. .beat me up," she glanced at the bruises Goldar and Finster both had left on her in their varying manners. "Then. ..they used me as a guinea pig!" she cried, remembering the pain and the rage. 

"It's over," Adam whispered. "You're all right now, you're home and safe." 

After a few moments, she turned to him. "Are you taking back your powers?" 

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I want to think about it for a while longer." 

Azure held him gently. "It's weird, knowing they're dead here, and somewhere, there are Rangers that still have to face them." 

He nodded. "But they'll handle them, just like we did," she laughed a little. "And hopefully, they won't have a Divatox to deal with in their future. 

"That other world's you, was a werewolf," she murmured. Adam looked at her curiously, a question in his eyes. "A werewolf," she repeated. "And your arm was all scarred up from something. You were married, and had a daughter named Guinevere." 

"Wow," Adam breathed. "Well, whoever that me is married to, I'm sure she's not as beautiful as you!" 

Azure shook her head. "She was very beautiful, and you seemed to be in love," she held him close and tight, whispering softly, "Will I ever be free of them?" 

"Yes, Azure," Adam nodded. "One day very soon, you will be. We all will be." 

Azure smiled as she cuddled against him, falling asleep. Adam kissed her gently on the forehead, then joined her in slumberland.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa leaned against Adam wearily. "Imagine. A world without Rita or Zedd," he whispered. She nodded. 

"But they still need Rangers. They must have someone else to deal with." 

"Their Rita and Zedd sound like a couple of people I'm glad we don't have to deal with!" Evanthe said firmly. "Ours are bad enough!" 

Tommy glanced over to Rocky. The White and Red Rangers had been exchanging glances ever since Aura and the Tommy from her world had left. "I hope they made it back in time," he said. Adam nodded. 

"As fast as Aura was moving, I think they did, but I guess we'll never know," Adam observed. Elissa nodded. 

"Unless one of us gets stuck in their universe," Elissa observed. Evanthe shrugged. 

"I'm not really sure if that would be a good thing or not. It would be nice to visit, but I wouldn't want to stay there." 

As Elissa laughed softly, she heard Adam thinking. _I wonder. _

_What? _

_I wonder if we could somehow visit their world. Just to say hi and see if Azure's all right. _

_Who knows. Maybe one day. _

_Maybe. And if we do, let's hope that whoever they fight doesn't interrupt the visit like Rita and Zedd did theirs! _

_We can hope. _

_Maybe someday, Adam whispered, cuddling against her as they teleported home. But for now. . .we have other things, my beloved Elissa. . .much more. ..interesting things!_

**To Be Continued**


	2. Night Sorrow

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Okay, here we go again with another Amber Ranger/Night Ranger crossover. You all know the drill by now. Aura, Azure, Evanthe, and Elissa, plus their various children, all belong to the two of us. Everything else belongs to Saban. Enjoy!!_

**Night Sorrow  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Evanthe Cranston, the Purple Ranger, was somewhat bored. And worried. Worried had a definite edge in her thoughts at the moment, but for once, it wasn't worry over Elissa Park, the Rose Ranger and her best friend for the past century. She was concerned over someone from another dimension entirely. 

"I really want to know how Azure's doing," she paced a little. "I'm kinda worrying about her." 

"I'm sure she's okay," Elissa reassured her, then looked over to the little robot Alpha as he did research. "Any luck?" 

"I think I _might_ be able to figure out how to get the gateway opened," he said. He'd been trying for the past two days to figure a way to open up a gateway between universes, using the data from the natural phenomena that had first crossed the two worlds. 

Adam nodded. "Let's just hope Zedd doesn't find out we're doing this," the Black Ranger reminded them all. Evanthe agreed. 

"He did enough to Azure while he was here," she still vividly remembered the pure rage and fear in the visiting Amber Ranger's eyes when Zedd and Rita had captured her sister. "She doesn't need to deal with him on her own world." 

"Especially when on her world, he's dead," Elissa still couldn't believe there was a set of Rangers somewhere that no longer had to deal with those two slimeballs. 

Evanthe nodded, leaning back into Billy's arms. "We won't let him find out, or follow us if he does." 

Silence reigned for a short time more, until finally Alpha practically jumped out of his metallic casing. "Got it!" he declared, joy filling his robot voice. 

"All right!" Adam grinned; he'd been wondering what was going on with their extradimensional friends ever since they'd left. 

"I can open it at the same spot where it was open the last time," Alpha told them, naming a place in the park. Tommy nodded thoughtfully. 

"Cool. But we can't all go, if those morons on the moon try anything, we're going to have to have people here to do something about it," the White Ranger decided. 

Adam smiled briefly. "Why not let Elissa and Evanthe go?" he knew the four of them, Elissa, Evanthe, Aura, and Azure, had formed a strong bond during their short visit together. 

"What do you think, Elissa?" Evanthe asked, raising one eyebrow in query. 

"I'd love to!" Elissa almost bounced up from her perch. _Guess we'll see if our bond is over universes! _

_Guess so!_

Evanthe smiled. "When do you want to leave?" she asked. Elissa looked over to Alpha before answering. 

"I can have everything ready within the next two hours," he said. "The gateway will only remain open for two days, you must return within forty-eight hours." 

Adam wrapped his arms around Elissa and whispered in her ear, "That's a long time to be without you," despite their bond, a soft whisper still had a great meaning for them both. "But I can make it." 

"I just hope I can!" she laughed. Adam smiled and kissed her on the back of the neck. 

"Just don't go getting interested in my counterpart over there!" he teased her gently. 

She shook her head. "I won't!" she promised. "Besides, he's taken!"   
  


* * *

  


Azure hummed under her breath a little as she walked into the Physical Therapy center. It was her first day of work as a therapist, and she was a little nervous. She felt a little better remembering that Aura was painting a mural in the Children's Wing not too far away, and almost smiled when she saw Skull talking with a young teenager in a wheelchair. "Skull?" she asked, walking over. 

"Hi, Azure," he smiled as he glanced over to her. 

"Who's this young woman?" Azure asked, half-wondering if Skull was actually falling for someone! He'd had a crush on Kimberly for the longest time, she remembered. That seemed to have faded, though, and the young officer was, as far as she knew, still single. 

He smiled briefly. "My cousin, Star." 

"Hey, Star," Azure smiled. "How are you doing?" 

A sigh. "Not too great." 

"What's wrong?" Azure wanted to know, dropping down to look the woman in the eyes. Star gestured towards her chair. 

"I'm in this wheelchair," her voice was almost acidic. "Don't you see it?" 

Azure had an answer for that one, though. "So was my husband. But from what I was told, you should be out of that chair in a matter of two months, if that long." 

"Yeah, right!" Star snorted derisively. Azure's eyes hardened. 

"Star, let me tell you something," her voice was firm. "My husband was told he might never walk again, but he's already back to teaching karate, and walking with a cane, which he won't need that much longer," _of course, he had some specialized help. But the Spirit said he would've healed, anyway. She just accelerated it a great deal._

Star's eyes went wide. "Really?" hope sparked that she had not had only moments earlier. Azure nodded. 

"And his fall was about what. . .," she thought for a moment. "Three months ago?" 

"I think so," Skull remembered them bringing Adam to the hospital; Aura had seemed very broken up about it, almost as much as Azure had. Things had worked out, though, it seemed. 

Azure smiled. "Now, do you think you can work hard enough to be out of that chair in two months?" 

Star thought it over. "I can try." 

"That's all I ask," Azure nodded. "Now, want to get acquainted with the equipment?" 

"Sure." 

A chuckle came from Azure. "Good. We'll start with Benny," she looked to Star, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "The guy in charge got bored one day and named our equipment." 

"He must've been bored!" Star chuckled. Azure laughed with her, then suddenly clutched at her stomach as a stab of pain shot through it. 

"Azure?" Skull looked at her worriedly. "Azure, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know," Azure whispered. "But whatever it is, it _hurts!"_

The young officer looked down the hallway to the Children's Wing. _Aura's there._ With a mighty cry, he called Azure's sister in to her. Aura ran over as fast as she could. 

"Help me to Dr. Ashton's office," Azure gasped. Aura moved quickly, carrying her sister to the doctor's office, feeling ready to plow through the walls if she had to. 

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, once Aura had kicked the patient he was seeing out and almost tossed Azure bodily onto the examining table. 

"Her stomach, I think. She's in pain," Aura reported. Azure glanced up at her dryly. 

"You think?" 

The doctor glanced at Azure for a moment, then looked to Aura. "You go to the waiting room. I'll send a nurse out to you when we have some news." 

Aura bit her lip, not really wanting to go, until she saw the worry in Azure's eyes. "I'll call the others," she said, heading out the door. Azure nodded and laid down as the doctor began to examine her. 

"I've been having stomach pains on and off for the past couple of days," _ever since I got back from that alternate universe._

The doctor nodded. "Have you been lifting anything heavy or had a blow to the stomach somehow?" at the shake of her head, he continued testing her. A few moments later, he frowned. "I think we're going to check you into the hospital for a while." 

"Okay," Azure couldn't hide her worry as he started procedures to get her checked in. Almost thirty minutes later, as she lay browsing through a magazine, she heard a tap on the door and a familiar voice. 

"Hey, beautiful!" 

"Hey, handsome!" she smiled at Adam as he came in and kissed her gently on the lips. She loved him so _very_ much, one of the few people who had never betrayed her trust in her life. 

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to her. She shrugged. 

"Better," she told him. "The doctor gave me something for the pain. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me." 

Adam grinned. "We ate at Billy and Aura's last night, remember? Probably just some of Billy's cooking!" 

Azure stared out the window for a moment. "I've been having stomach pains since I came back," she said softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam asked, taking her hand. She shrugged. 

"They weren't that major," she told him. "I mean, I thought I was just coming down with a stomach flu or something." 

Adam smiled at her. "The doctor will find out what's wrong with you and fix it!" Azure squeezed his hand. 

"Probably _is_ just a stomach flu," she looked up as the other Rangers poked their heads around the corner. 

"Everyone decent?" Tommy asked, smiling. Adam nodded, gesturing for them to come in as Azure waved. Aura came right over, her gray eyes worried. 

"What's up?" she asked quietly. "Any word yet on what's wrong?" 

Azure shook her head, sighing. "No. Not a good way to start your first day at work, is it?" 

Aura shook her head. "But you'll be back to work soon!" s he promised. Azure leaned against her pillows, thinking. 

"Have you talked to Skull?" she asked finally. "I would like to know if anyone finished showing Star around." 

Aisha nodded. "One of the other therapists took over her case. She looks to be working really hard, too." 

"That's good to hear," Azure smiled. Adam stroked her hand gently, gazing into her eyes. 

"You know," he murmured. "I think they should reserve a wing of this place for us, Azure!" 

"Me more than you!" everyone laughed; Azure did hold the record for hospital visits among them! 

"You're going to be fine," Aura promised her sister. She would see to that, no matter what. 

Azure smiled warmly at her sister. "I know." 

They all looked up as the doctor walked in, a strange sorrowful expression on his face. "Mrs. Park?" his voice was very quiet and sad. 

"Did the results come back in?" asked Azure. The doctor nodded briefly. "What is it?" 

The doctor didn't look like he enjoyed what he was going to say, and he didn't. "According to the test results, you. . .you've had a miscarriage." 

The room grew very quiet and still. Azure stared at him. "What?" she asked, her voice breaking. "How could I have a mis. . .," she bent over, unable to hold the tears back at this. "How long has the child been dead?" 

"According to the test results," the doctor reported. "About two days." 

Only the Rangers really noticed Azure's eyes flicking to Aura, and the tenseness that gripped the Amber Ranger. The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Park. I wish I could do more for you than bring you this bad news." 

"When will you have to. . .?" Azure laid a hand on her stomach, knowing they would have to remove the dead fetus from within her. As the doctor told her that it would be later that day, she nodded, and he left, saying she should get some rest. Azure only gripped Adam's hand tightly. When the door shut behind the doctor, she laid her head back on the pillow, eyes shut and tears flowing from behind them. 

"Zedd," she whispered, remembering the pain that had been unleashed within her at that command of the evil Zedd in that other world. Aura clenched her fists and swore, "If I ever see him again, he's toast: _burnt_ toast!" 

Azure sighed. "I just want to sleep," she whispered. "Just sleep." 

"Come on, guys," Aura started pushing them out of the room. "Let's let Azure get some rest." 

"I'll stay here," Adam sighed, gripping his wife's hand as everyone left. Aura looked at her sister with purest love in her eyes, and swore in her heart that there _would_ be revenge taken for what had occurred!   
  


* * *

  


"Soooo," Zedd's eyes glinted as he watched the Rangers prepare for something in the park. "They plan on seeing the Amber Ranger!" 

"Excellent!" Rita cried out with joy. "While they're gone, they'll be short two Rangers!" 

Zedd didn't really appear to be listening to her. "What if. .." he mused. 

"What if what?" she growled. "Talk to me!" 

"We sneak in to that other world, and make _sure_ that those Night Rangers don't return! _And_ capture the Amber Ranger power for ourselves!" 

"Excellent plan!" Rita threw her head back, cackling wildly as she did. Zedd clenched his fist around his staff. 

"Right after those Rangers leave the gateway, Rito and I shall sneak in, capture the Amber Ranger's powers and destroy the Night Rangers!" he declared. _I just hope I don't regret going with that idiot!_

Rita agreed eagerly. "And I'll keep the Rangers here distracted so they don't notice that you're gone!" 

"We shall be victorious!" Zedd gloated. "With the power of the Amber Ranger added to my own, and the Night Rangers gone, there is nothing that can stand in our way, ever!" 

Laughter that could best have come from the depths of hell sounded long into the lunar night.   
  


* * *

  


Elissa shifted the backpack she was carrying and smiled at Adam. _I guess I'll see you in two days! _

_Have fun! _Adam told her. They glanced over to where Evanthe and Billy were locked in a passionate kiss. _Don't they EVER stop? _

_Do we? _

_Good point!_

"Don't forget to feed," Evanthe warned her husband. "And take good care of William!" 

"I won't, and I will!" Billy promised. "I don't think the others will let me forget to feed!" 

Tommy nodded; the last thing any of them wanted or needed was a Blood Lust on their hands. "You bet we won't!" 

"I guess we should get going," Elissa smiled, giving Adam a little nibble on the neck to remember her by as they prepared to go. 

"See you guys in two days!" Evanthe smiled as she kissed Billy and waved to her friends. 

_I'll miss you! _Adam told Elissa. 

_As will I,_ Elissa responded. Evanthe touched her friend's arm. 

"Come on, Elissa," she smiled. "We've got friends to go visit." 

"Bye!" Elissa waved as the two of them entered the gateway and vanished to the sight of the Rangers they'd lived and worked with for the past two years and more. 

Adam sighed deeply. "I'm going to miss her." 

Tommy touched his shoulder. "We'll keep you busy!" 

"Not like she can!" Adam giggled as Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about the two of them and their constant 'attention' to each other.   
  


* * *

  


Billy and Aura walked quietly through the park, near where the gateway had opened up that had changed everyone's life so much. "Azure's going to be all right," Billy promised her. Aura sighed. 

"I hope so. It's a good thing that the Zedd who did this to her is in that other dimension." 

Billy agreed. "If he wasn't, I'd let Adam have first crack at him. After all, it was his wife who almost died, and his child who did." 

"And my sister," Aura sighed as Billy wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him. "I'm glad and not glad that anomaly opened up the other day." 

"What are you glad for?" he wondered. _I can understand the not glad part. Oh, boy, can I understand that._

Aura explained, "We met Evanthe and Elissa. I liked them," her head came up as she heard a voice she hadn't thought she'd ever hear again calling her name, and saw two familiar figures coming towards them from a small opening in space. "Elissa! Evanthe!" 

"We figured out how to get the gateway open," Elissa told her as they joined Aura and her husband. "We came to see that you guys are okay. All of our Rangers are worried about something." 

"About how Azure's doing?" Aura's voice was quiet and subdued. Elissa bit her lip in worry. 

"She _is_ alive? Please tell me you made it in time to save her." 

Aura nodded. "She's alive. . but. ." 

"But what?" 

The Amber Ranger sighed. "She had a miscarriage because of what the Zedd in your world did to her," she almost winced at the language Evanthe was using just then. 

"Can we see her?" Elissa asked, glancing from Billy to Aura. Their friend nodded. 

"Sure," she said. "Oh, by the way, this is _my_ Billy!" she introduced her husband, with a slightly raised eyebrow to Evanthe, whom she knew was married to Billy on her own world. "Billy, this is Elissa and Evanthe, the Night Rangers." 

Evanthe smiled, glancing Billy up and down with a practiced eye. "Looks _every_ bit as tasty as my Billy did when we first met!" 

"Come on," Aura started to lead them back to the hospital, then paused to look at Evanthe. "Fangs off!" she warned teasingly. The vampire chuckled. 

"I wouldn't dream of it!" 

Elissa giggled. "Yes, you would! Remember what our Rocky said?" 

Evanthe smiled. "Only if I have to!" 

"You'd _better_ not go into Blood Lust!" she warned sternly. She was not going to let Evanthe's joy at visiting their friends accidentally unleash the hunger of the vampire on this unsuspecting world. 

"I won't," Evanthe smiled. "I'll hunt like I do at home; from people who deserve to have their blood taken." _Thieves, murderers, that sort of thing._

"Okay," Elissa trusted her friend. Billy cleared his throat. 

"Come on," he said. "We'll take you to the hospital." 

As they walked, Aura asked, "How long are you two here for?" 

"Two days." 

Evanthe nodded "And if we don't get back here by then, we'll never get home." 

The four of them didn't notice two more figures emerging from the gateway as they left it's immediate vicinity. Lord Zedd and Rito Revolto looked around. "Ah!! It worked!!" Zedd laughed. 

"Looks just like home!" Rito declared as he looked around. Zedd almost ignored him. 

"Come! Let us find this Divatox person they spoke of." 

Rito grinned foolishly. "Wonder if she's cute? And how do we find her?" 

"That is the $64,000 question!" Zedd declared. Rito blinked. 

"If I answer it, can I get the money?" 

Zedd brightened. "That's it! She's a pirate! What attracts pirates?" 

"Uhh. .." Rito performed the colossal effort of thinking. "Money?" 

"Exactly!" 

"So where do we get money?" 

"A bank!" 

"Okay!" Rito had never robbed a bank before! It did sound like fun! Zedd shook his head in disgust as he wrapped them both in invisibility and headed for the nearest bank: Angel Grove First National.   
  


* * *

  


"There's Adam," Billy gestured as the four of them entered the hallway Azure's room was in. Aura called out to him. 

"Adam, there's a couple of friends here to see Azure." 

The former Ranger nodded and turned around. "Hello." 

"Adam, meet Evanthe and Elissa," Aura whispered just loudly enough for him to hear it and no one else. "The Night Rangers from the universe Azure and I visited the other day." 

Adam didn't smile. "Nice to meet you. She's resting. I'll take you to her." _I wonder if she even wants to see them, considering that this happened in their world._

"How is she?" Evanthe asked. "Aura told us about what happened." 

"Physically, as well as can be expected. Emotionally. . . .I wish I knew." 

"Come on," Evanthe smiled. "Let's go see her," Adam led them down the hall to the room where Azure stared out the window. "Azure?" 

"Yes?" the young woman barely noticed the voice that spoke to her, until it sounded again. 

"Mind if we come in?" 

Azure turned, eyes going _wide_ with shock. "How did you???" 

"We figured out a way," Evanthe told her. "We're here for a couple of days." 

"You've got bad timing," Azure muttered, glad to see her friends, despite the negative associations that their presence stirred up. Evanthe glance over to Elissa. 

"I wish we could say or do something more than just 'we're sorry." 

Azure shook her head. "It's not your fault, Evanthe," she glanced up as Elissa took her hand gently. 

"I wish you hadn't had to lose your child because of our Zedd. And I promise you that when we get back, I'm going to tear him apart, _slowly_ for all the pain he's caused you!" 

"And what she misses, I won't!" Evanthe promised. Aura chuckled a trifle. 

"They sound like us, don't they, Azure?" 

Her sister's lips curved quietly, but tears still shone in her eyes. "I didn't even know I was pregnant." 

Evanthe sat down next to her. "If there was a way to go back and change events so that they never touched you, I'd do it," she felt as protective of this woman as she always had over Elissa. 

"You sound just like Aura did on _several_ occasions," Azure told her. "But I'll survive this. Like I have all that has happened to me." 

Evanthe glanced to Aura. "I think we're a lot alike in some ways," she said, sensing a strength in the Amber Ranger that, like her own, was the product of much torment in her life. Aura took her sister's hand. 

"And I know very well how strong you are, Azure. You've never let anyone or anything keep you down for long." 

Azure nodded. "Thanks to you." 

Aura shrugged and smiled. "We're there for each other. That's what sisters are for." 

"Yeah," Azure shivered a little, as Aura squeezed her hand. 

"Elissa, they sound so much like us it isn't funny!" 

They all looked up as a nurse cleared her throat in the doorway. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we must prep Azure for surgery. You have to leave." 

Evanthe sighed. "We'll be back later." 

"Definitely!" Aura declared as Azure bade them good-bye. They quietly walked out of the room, and the first thing Elissa noticed was this world's Adam. She smiled a little. _Adam's GOT to do that to his hair! _

"What are you staring at?" Evanthe leaned over to whisper in her friend. Elissa whispered in return, 

"His hair!" 

"What about it?" 

"It looks nice long!" 

"I foresee your Adam growing his hair out!" 

"If he wants to." 

"He'd do it for you." 

"I don't want him to do it for me." 

The object of the conversation, or this dimensional variant of him, anyway, looked around. Evanthe smiled at him. "So, when do we meet the rest of your Rangers? I'm sort of curious about the color change." 

"Now," Adam told her. "Come on, I think they're at the Power Chamber." 

Aura smiled briefly. "You two are sort of in for a surprise when you meet the Green Ranger." 

Adam glanced at her strangely and just nodded; they'd all been trying to get him back on the team. Aura sighed, and nodded. "Let's go."   
  


* * *

  


Tommy packed back and forth in the Power Chamber; all the rest of them had decided to wait out the operation in here. Justin looked nervous; he'd never come this close to death before, not like this. He was going to go talk to him, when four beams of light, one in purple and one in pale rose, two colors he'd never seen before, appeared in the Power Chamber. The other two, light brown and white, transformed into Aura and Adam. 

"Hi, guys!" Aura waved as the strange lights became two strangers, both female. Tommy frowned a little; they seemed familiar. "We brought a couple of friends." 

"Hey, I've seen them before, haven't I?" 

Aura nodded. "Briefly," she would never forget the mad dash for the only thing to save her sister's life. 

"Evanthe Cranston and Elissa Park at your service," Evanthe bowed a little, smiling. "The Night Rangers." 

Tommy smiled. "I knew I'd seen them. Welcome to the Power Chamber!" 

Evanthe nodded, glancing around. "Nice place." 

"You were right," Elissa agreed. "It is bigger than the Command Center." 

As Aura introduced everyone to their dimensional friends, Tommy cleared his throat. "Guess we should tell you who we are, and which Ranger we are." 

Evanthe smiled. "That would be nice. We already know there are _some_ differences." 

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the Red Turbo Ranger." 

"Rocky DeSantos, the Blue Turbo Ranger, at your service," Rocky smiled, bowing a little in his own turn. 

"Aisha Campbell, Yellow Turbo Ranger." 

"Kat Hilliard, Pink Turbo Ranger." 

"Justin Stewart, Green Turbo Ranger." 

"Billy Cranston, the Phantom Ranger." 

Aura chuckled. "And you know me. Aura Cranston, the Amber Ranger." 

"Aren't you a Ranger in this world?" Elissa asked Adam. He sighed. 

"I was," he remembered harshly. "Until I had an accident." 

"The fall?" Elissa remembered Aura and Azure mentioning something about that when they'd been on their world. Adam nodded, and they all could see the trace of guilt still in Aura's eyes at that. It was going to be a long while, if ever, before she could get over what had happened. 

"Justin's holding the powers, while I make up my mind on whether I want them back."   
  


* * *

  


Angel Grove First National had been robbed only a few times, but _never_ by a couple of monsters. As Zedd and Rito, holding their bags of stolen loot, emerged from the bank, the walking skeleton looked at their haul. "Think this is enough cash to draw her?" 

"It had _better_ be!" Zedd growled. They both looked up as a flash of red lightning transformed into Divatox, Queen Pirate of this universe. 

"I don't believe my eyes!" she stared at them both. "Zedd?" 

The Master of Evil nodded sharply. "It is I!" 

"You're supposed to be dead!" 

He shrugged. "In this world I am, but in my own universe, I'm still alive and evil as ever!" 

"Well, well, well," Divatox smiled wickedly. "An alternate universe Zedd. And just what are you doing here?" 

"Two of the Rangers from _my_ world are here, and I want the powers of the Amber Ranger!" 

Divatox growled at the mention of _that_ Ranger. "I once _had_ her under my control," she remembered, her eyes glowing with rage at that. 

"I will require your assistance!" Zedd told her, ignoring her anger. He had more important things to worry about than who she might've controlled at one point or another. 

Divatox's eyes glowed even more intensely at that. "_My_ assistance? Remember whose world you're in, Zedd!" 

"Who's got the money?" Zedd said suggestively, holding up the money bags. Divatox stared at them for a long moment, then licked her lips. 

"All right," she decided. "You give me the money, and we'll get rid of those Night Rangers, and you can have the Amber Ranger!" 

Zedd laughed. "Shall we plan for their demise?" he offered. Divatox snatched the money greedily and laughed. This was a truly unholy alliance!   
  


* * *

  


The Rangers of this Earth were showing the Night Rangers around their world, when Rocky's stomach grumbled. "You guys hungry?" he asked. As everyone started to nod and agree, Evanthe shook her head. 

"I'll grab a bite later, after dark," she said. _Hope the people around here are tasty!_

"Good!" Rocky grinned. "Cause I'm _starving!_ Let's grab something at the Youth Center!" 

Billy shook his head, grinning. "Rocky, you're _always_ starving!" 

"I guess that never changes!" Evanthe smiled. Billy looked over to her. 

"He's like that in your world?" 

Evanthe nodded, and Aura grinned. "Come on, everyone! Rocky's buying!" 

The Blue Turbo Ranger grinned. "Yeah! New job pays _big!"_   
  


* * *

  


Adam paced back and forth some hours later as they arrived back at the hospital. "Hey," he murmured. 

"Any word on her yet?" Aura asked. Adam shook his head in regret. There was nothing. 

"I hope she's going to be all right," Evanthe cleaned her teeth; the sun had set while they were returning and she'd stopped off for a bite. _Whoever that was, he was TASTY!! I really like the cuisine around here!_

Adam nodded as he looked to the doors. "I just wish I could see her." 

"I'm sure they'll tell us something soon," Aura said, looking up as the doctor came out. 

"How is she?" were the first words out of Adam's mouth. The doctor took a deep breath. 

"She came through the surgery fine, but she won't be waking up from the sedatives until tomorrow morning most likely." 

Adam nodded. "Can I see her? Just for a moment?" 

"Of course." 

Adam practically ran into the room, not noticing the nurse in there. "One day," he said softly, looking at her. "This will all be behind us. One more bridge that we conquered." 

"She's going to be fine," the nurse told him quietly. "She came through it very well." 

"That's good to hear," Adam said, taking Azure's hand. 

The nurse came over. "I've lost children before," her voice was thick with pain. "I know how you two must be hurting." 

Adam sighed. "Why did it have to happen? We didn't even know she was expecting." 

"No one knows why it happens," the nurse said, adjusting some of the devices on Azure. Adam sighed as he kissed Azure on the forehead. 

"I guess I should let her sleep." 

"We'll be keeping an eye on her. You'll know the minute she wakes up." 

"Thanks," Adam smiled. "Thanks alot."   
  


* * *

  


"She's feeling a lot better," he told the others as he rejoined them. Elissa and Evanthe both grinned; this was good news. But they _all_ looked sad compared to the glow coming from Aura's eyes. 

"It's getting late," Tommy said, glancing first at the clock on the wall, then to the Night Rangers. "We're going to have to get some sleep." 

"You can stay with me," Adam said, looking to Elissa, knowing Azure wouldn't mind. Aura had Evanthe invited to her house and out the door, Billy in tow, before anyone could move; the expression on the Phantom Ranger's face was incredible, to say the least. 

"Thanks," Elissa nodded, and headed there with him, feeling a trifle strange at being with an Adam she was not married to or deeply in love with. It only seemed to be moments later before they were in his house. 

"You can stay in our room," Adam told her. "I'll stay on the couch." 

"You sure? 

Adam nodded, smiling. "Sure. I've slept on it before." _Usually when Azure and I are having a fight!_

"Okay," she nodded, as he started to make a little bed for himself on the couch. Adam sat back on his heels and glanced down towards the room she was going to. 

"So, this is probably a silly question, but what's it like being a werewolf?" 

She smiled at that question coming from the voice that was so like her beloved's. "It's like being human. Except you turn into a wolf once a month and don't age." 

"That's got to be interesting," Adam observed. "Umm, just how old are you? If I'm not being too rude in asking." 

"You're not," she smiled. "A hundred and eighteen." 

His eyes widened. "You don't look over _seventeen!_" 

"That's how old I was when I was turned into a werewolf," she told him. Adam smiled as she sat next to him. 

"Your Adam is so lucky!" 

Elissa smiled "So am I," _And I miss my Adam a great deal. The bond still exists; but it's so faint; this is kind of weird. I'm with Adam. ..but not with him._

"So, you must miss him," Adam said. Elissa nodded, her mind already deep in thoughts about the man, er, werewolf, she loved with all her heart. "I miss Azure." 

His eyes widened as their lips suddenly met in a deep and passionate kiss. His mind already filled with images of Azure in it, he returned the embrace, seeing her face before him, feeling her lips on his, her arms around him, and his around hers. 

It was a _very_ good feeling.   
  


* * *

  


Morning light streamed into the living room the next morning, and Adam slowly began to wake up. He felt something nuzzling at his neck, and smiled, opening his eyes. He went _almost_ as pale as Evanthe when he saw who was next to him. "Elissa?" 

Her eyes flew open and stared at the familiar/unfamiliar Adam before her. "Oh, crap!" 

"What did we _do_?" Adam breathed. Elissa peeked under the covers and paled. 

"Um, I think. . .we did. . ._it!_" Elissa moaned. Adam shivered and swore at himself. "It's my fault!" 

"No, it's mine!" he charged. 

Elissa shook her head. "I started it! I shouldn't have!" 

Adam took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have responded!" 

"It's _both_ our faults then!" 

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked. _Azure's going to kill me! And I don't blame her!_

Elissa sighed as the phone rang. "I don't know." 

"I'll get it," Adam walked over to the phone. "Hello?" 

Azure's tired voice sounded from the other end. "Hey. They let me call you." 

"Azure!" Adam's voice ran with joy, but with a touch of guilt as well, and he saw Elissa's eyes widening with the same emotions. 

"Adam?" Azure had picked up that emotion. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," Adam shook his head. He was going to face her head on with this. 

Azure's voice hardened. " I want to see you. I think we need to talk." 

"I _want_ to see you! Can't wait! How are you feeling?" 

"Fine," Azure sighed. "Just a little tired, and a little giddy. Then again, I think that part's from the pain killers." 

Adam nodded. "We'll be there as soon as we can be." 

"Okay," Azure agreed. "I really think we need to talk." _Something is DEFINTILY up with him!_

"See you as soon as we call the others and let them know. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"See you soon," Adam said, hanging up and turning to Elissa. 

"What did we do?" the werewolf sighed. Adam looked at her. 

"Something I'm going to tell her about as soon as I can, because if I don't, she'll figure it out!" 

Elissa nodded. "I'll have to tell my Adam as soon as I get home, or he'll find it in my head." 

"Huh?" 

She shrugged. "I've got a telepathic bond with my Adam. I think we should get dressed and go tell Azure the truth."   
  


* * *

  


Divatox was humming under her breath as she counted out the money Zedd had paid her. _Oh, this is going to be a great deal of fun! I get rid of the Amber Ranger, which plunges the Phantom Ranger into a deep depression, at the VERY least, and all the other Rangers will be too distracted by trying to help him to stop me!_ She looked up at a laugh from her erstwhile otherworldly partner. "What's so funny?" 

"This world's Adam and my Rose Ranger have just awakened from a little adulterous encounter!" he relished telling her of the Rangers' infidelity. "And now they're going to confess it!" 

"Ohhhh!!" Divatox laughed. "Little Azure is _just_ not having a good couple of days, is she?" 

Zedd shook his head. "That she is _not_! And things are about to get _worse_! Do you have that monster?" 

Divatox gestured to Porto. "Of course!" the chubby monster maker hurried a hunched over monster into the main chamber, with nets for hands and mad red eyes. Zedd looked it up and down and nodded. 

"Then shall we sent it and Rito to destroy those two, and then _the rest of the Rangers!"_ Zedd declared. Divatox cackled with hideous glee. 

"Oh, yes!" she paused for a moment. "Zedd, I've been wondering. Just _how_ do you plan to get the Amber Ranger? She's not going to be taken out by a couple of monsters. Trust me, I've tried." 

"This!" Zedd pulled out a glimmering crystal. "This crystal shall siphon off her powers and give them to me!" 

"Leaving me with one less Ranger at the _least_ to deal with, and giving you enormous power to conquer your own Earth with!" as Zedd nodded, Divatox snapped her fingers. "Send the monster and your . . .whatever he is," she glared at Rito. "Now!" 

"You heard the Lady!" Zedd ordered his brother-in-law, tossing him the crystal. "Go!" 

Rito laughed, actually managing to catch it without breaking it. "Okay, Ed!" 

"That's _Zedd!_" 

Divatox's evil laughter sounded. "We make a _great_ team!" 

"That we do!"   
  


* * *

  


_I shouldn't have come on to him. I shouldn't have. This is all my fault. But I missed my Adam so much. . . ._Elissa looked up to see Adam beside her; she could almost feel the guilt dripping off of him. "She is going to forgive you. It's me she won't." 

"I don't know if she'll forgive me or you," Adam sighed. Elissa placed a hand on his shoulder, as a friend and nothing more. 

"After we explain what happened, I'm sure she'll understand." 

Adam sighed. "I hope so. You don't know how much I hope so." 

"As much as I hope my Adam understands and forgives me," she told him. She knew it would be a _trifle_ easier with her and her Adam, he could look straight into her mind and know the only thing she had been thinking of was him. 

At least she _hoped_ it would happen like that.' 

"All you were doing was missing him," Adam told her. "And I missed Azure." 

"And we were preoccupied," Elissa reminded him. Adam nodded. 

"I was just thinking about her," he said, smiling briefly. _I hope Azure understands, I REALLY do!! _

Elissa swore suddenly, watching as the Rangers all around them fell into fighting stances. "Looks like we're not going to have much of a chance to talk about this after all!" 

"Great!" Adam sighed, then stared at one of the attackers. "No way!" 

"What is it?" Elissa asked, seeing Rito, Piranatrons, and a monster. Nothing very much out of the ordinary, really. 

"I think we've got trouble from your world!" he told her. She stiffened, remembering what Aura had told her. 

_Rito's gone in this world. That's the one from OUR world._ She turned to Evanthe, "Zedd found us!" 

"This is _not_ what we need!" the Purple Ranger groaned as the various powered Rangers morphed. The Turbo Rangers and the Night Rangers were ready for some _serious_ battle! 

Tommy almost cracked his knuckles in pleasure. He didn't like to fight, but when they had to, they did _damage_. "Let's rumble!" 

"You know it!" Aura growled, prepared to knock into these idiots for all she was worth. It had been a long time since she fought Rito, but she still remembered how it was done. 

Rito laughed as he came closer to her, pulling the crystal out as he did so. "This is gonna be easier than Zedd thought!" 

"Adam, teleport out of here, now!" Aura snapped, wanting the effective 'civilian' out of the way. He nodded, melting away into his now-usual column of white light and removing himself from where Elissa had been trying to protect him. Evanthe ran practically through where he'd been to knock the crystal out of Rito's hands; she didn't know what it did, but she wasn't going to let the bad guys do whatever they were going to with it. A quick stomp with one booted foot, and whatever plan they had for that crystal was smashed. 

Trapper, the monster, growled. "Time for your end, Amber Ranger!" he hissed, pointed at her and shooting a strong net of some unknown material around her. 

"Hey!" Aura grabbed at the net, trying to get enough space to call forth her Axe. The net drew tighter around her, pinoning her arms and legs and holding her tightly. 

"Say good-bye, Rangers!" Trapper laughed, vanishing along with Rito and the Piranatrons. 

"No!! Aura!" Billy screamed, his eyes blazing under his dark helmet. As the group demorphed, Evanthe saw the tears in Elissa's eyes. 

"You okay?" she asked softly. She could tell something was going on between her friend and this world's Adam, something very wrong. 

The Rose Ranger nodded. "I have to talk to Azure, though." 

Tommy cleared his throat, "Come on, we need to get to the hospital to let Adam and Azure know about this, then get to the Power Chamber!"   
  


* * *

  


Azure leaned against the pillow, crying. She couldn't believe what Adam had told her! How had it happened, how _could_ they? 

"I didn't mean to, Azure," Adam sighed. "But I was thinking about you, and she kissed me, because she was thinking about her Adam. . .and well. .." 

"I don't want to hear this," Azure growled. 

"I'm sorry, Azure, I'm_ so sorry!_" Adam cried, as she shook her head. She didn't want to hear his excuses, they meant nothing to her. Nothing meant anything to her anymore. How could it? 

Azure looked up as she heard footsteps, and saw the other Rangers, various faces peeking in the door. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Elissa, then looked to Billy. "Billy," she said softly. "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" the Phantom Ranger nodded, then she looked to the others. "Do you guys mind leaving me alone?" 

As they left, Adam included, she vaguely noticed the looks of upset on all their faces. She ignored it for now, though. "Billy, do you know a good lawyer?" 

"Yeah, my uncle," Billy nodded, his eyes somewhat distant. "Why?" 

She sighed, wiping away the tears that marred her face. "I'm going to be getting a divorce." 

"What?" Billy's eyes were wide, then grew shocked when Azure explained what had happened. He had to sit down, there was no other reaction. _First Aura, now this. What else is going to happen today?_

"Do you think your uncle can see me when I get out?" 

Billy nodded. "I'll talk to him, if you're sure." 

Azure sighed. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I can't trust him anymore." 

"I'll talk to my uncle," Billy decided. _And maybe he can talk her out of this. Just one little indiscretion doesn't mean Adam's going to running out chasing everything in a skirt!_

"Thanks," Azure nodded. "Where's Aura?" Billy didn't answer right away, and her eyes darkened even more. "Billy? Where is my sister?" 

He sighed. "The Zedd from Elissa and Evanthe's world followed them here, with their Rito. Apparently they've teamed up with Divatox. We were jumped by a monster and some Piranatrons on the way here, and the monster took Aura." 

More tears poured from Azure's eyes; she would've thought by now she would have no more. "Get my sister back, please," she whispered, a fresh pain in her heart at having to utter the words yet again. 

"We will," Billy sighed. 

"Don't tell the other Rangers yet," Azure sighed. "I haven't told Adam yet." 

Billy nodded. "I won't." 

Azure took a deep breath. "I guess I should get this over with." 

"Do what you feel you must," Billy wished he had more advice than this, but with Aura gone, just hearing this news, he had nothing to say. 

"Could you. . .ummm. . .get him for me?" she watched as Billy walked out of the room, crying when she was alone. She turned around at the sound of her name being uttered by Adam. _He's been crying._ "We have to talk," her voice was steel, though. He sat down, nodding. "I'm getting out tomorrow morning." 

He nodded. "That's good." 

"I'm not coming home with you." 

"Azure?!" he stared, eyes spilling over with tears once more. 

"I want a divorce, Adam," she said firmly. She was not going to back down on this, no matter what. She had never been able to trust anyone in her life, except Aura, and without that support, she was empty. Adam asked why, his eyes full of pain. "You spent last night with another woman and you have to ask?" 

"It was a mistake!" he cried. Azure shook her head. 

"One that I can't live with." 

"Azure, no," Adam whispered, barely able to sit or stand. "Please. . .no. . ." 

She shook her head. "No, Adam. It's over. There's not much left to say," she closed her eyes as he staggered to his feet and headed for the door. 

"I love you, Azure," he whispered. She closed her eyes, her heart, and her mind, she would no longer listen to him. 

"I'm filing tomorrow for the divorce," she told him. She would _not_ back down. 

"I still love you."   
  


* * *

  


Aura struggled and fought as the Trapper's nets were unwound and she was held in the steel grip of Piranatrons. "Let me go!" she demanded. 

"I think _not_!" the voice was from behind her, but it was one that froze her in her tracks. Almost without realizing it, she demorphed, wanting to see this with her own eyes, not masked by her helmet. She turned, shaking with fear even as she took in who it was. "No. . no. . ." 

"Oh, but yes!" Zedd had _never_ seen someone as terrified of him as she was, and he hadn't really done anything to her! Oh, he knew his counterpart in this universe had violated her in the extreme, but he had done none of it himself. To have someone fear him without him having ever raised a hand to them was a new experience, one rather intoxicating. 

"G. . .get away from me," she stuttered in her fear, doing what she could to back away from him, but to no avail. 

He leaned closer to her, watching as she shuddered violently. "And why should I?" 

"Just get away!" she wailed; the one thing Aura Robinson Cranston feared was right in front of her, and she wanted it to leave her alone! 

Zedd laughed. "I want one thing from you, and then you can leave!" _if she falls for THAT, she shouldn't even be a Ranger!_

"What?" 

"Your _powers_!" he glared. Aura shook her head in denial, no matter what, there were some things she wouldn't give in to! "Oh, but yes! I want them!" 

"You can't have them!" Aura hissed. "You couldn't use them even if you had them!" 

Zedd laughed harshly. "That is where you are _wrong!_" 

Aura growled harshly, "You're not going to get them! You can't have them, I won't let you have them!" 

Rito cleared his throat. "Ummm. . .Ed. ..the crystal you gave me?" 

Zedd held his hand out. "Give it to me!" when Rito didn't move, Zedd stared at him. "Rito! Where is the Crystal?" 

The skeleton lowered his head. "It got crushed." 

"It got _what_?" Zedd glared. Aura grinned and chuckled. 

"He said it got crushed!" she repeated, rather enjoying the look of disappointment on his . . .face? 

Zedd growled, and gestured to Aura. "Rito, please do something right for once: _kill her_!" 

Rito was heading over to her, when Divatox stepped in the way. "Zedd, wait a second," the pirate queen advised, her eyes glinting at Aura, and not making the Amber Ranger feel one little bit better. 

She might've just saved my life, but that doesn't mean she's going to let me go! 

"What?" Zedd asked. 

"Does the phrase 'hostage' hold any meaning for you?" Divatox grinned, glaring at her former slave. Zedd's eyes glowed briefly. 

"The capture and destruction of the Night Rangers? You have a plan?" 

Divatox nodded. From what I saw, your Night Rangers get along very well with this one. They could give themselves to you in return for her," she laughed. "Not that we'd give her back!" 

"Perfect!" Aura screamed and started fighting again, keeping her eyes away from Zedd; she knew she couldn't fight and look at him. Zedd growled, "Shall we send the Rangers a message" 

"Yes!" Divatox laughed, then frowned as Aura pulled away from the Piranatrons and started causing as much damage as she possibly could in the Subcraft, looking for some way to get out of there. Zedd sighed. 

"Rito!! Get her!" he was surprised when Rito actually managed to seize the Amber Ranger and hold onto her! Divatox contemplated for a moment, then a cold, evil smile twisted her face. 

"You know what your counterpart here did with her, don't you?" the pirate asked wickedly. Zedd nodded, he'd seen it plainly in Azure's memory in his own world; what she knew of it anyway. "Then kiss her," she whispered. "I guarantee she'll calm down." 

Zedd chuckled, then walked over to the struggling Aura and seized her by the wrists, pulling her into a kiss. Aura held still for a moment, her eyes filling up with horror, then fainted. She couldn't handle that touch on her again, she simply couldn't. Divatox grinned. "Told you so!" 

"Where do you wish to put her?" Zedd asked, having caught the unconscious Ranger. "The brig?" 

Divatox nodded. "Perfect! And chain her, too! No need to take chances!" 

Zedd agreed. "No need at all. Now, shall we wait and make the Rangers _suffer_?" 

"Oh, yes!" Divatox rubbed her hands together and laughed. "Nothing like suffering Ranges to watch!"   
  


* * *

  


The Rangers were doing what they had ever done, in any universe, when one of their own was in danger: running around looking for them. They hardly noticed when Adam teleported in, eyes burning with mixed rage and grief. He pulled Billy harshly to one side, interrupting the Phantom Ranger's search. "You knew, didn't you?" he hissed. Billy knew at once what he was talking about. 

"Yeah. She asked me not to tell anyone." 

"Did she tell you why?" 

Billy sighed. "She said she can't trust you." 

Adam sighed, and turned to Elissa, where she and Evanthe were sitting out of the way. "Can we talk?" it wasn't precisely a question. The two of them headed out of the way of the scurrying Rangers, to a quiet area. There, in soft words, Adam told Elissa what Azure had told him. 

"Adam. ..I. .. ," Elissa couldn't believe her ears!! "I don't know what to say!" 

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her," Adam felt like throwing himself off the nearest cliff, actually! 

Elissa frowned. "Maybe I should go talk to her." 

"I don't think she wants to see you," _she hardly wanted to see me!_

Elissa sighed. "I can't leave things the way they are now!" 

"You can if you want to," Adam sighed. "I don't know." 

"I'm going," Elissa said, touching her communicator and teleporting out swiftly. Adam sighed, leaning against a wall, then jerked up as he heard Tommy clearing his throat near him. 

The Red Ranger looked solemn. "We found Aura." 

"Where?" 

"Give you a lucky guess," the leader of the Rangers said dryly. Adam nodded; there was only one place she would be, really, with the Lunar Palace in their universe dust. 

"Divatox's Subcraft." 

Tommy nodded. "We're also receiving a transmission," Tommy looked at his old friend. "You going to be okay?" 

Adam sighed. "Yea. Sure," without another word, he started walking to the main room. "What's the transmission?" he asked quietly. 

Billy touched another couple of buttons. "It's starting to come in clearer," he growled at the sight on the Viewing Globe. "Zedd?!" 

"Can't you even leave us alone across dimensions?" Evanthe wanted to know. Billy leaned forward, eyes blazing with hatred. 

"Let my wife go!" he ordered; fighting to keep himself from thinking of That Month, a time of horror unparalleled in their history. Zedd only laughed. 

"Why should I?" he taunted. "I'm enjoying her company!" 

"Touch one hair on her," Billy growled, "And I'll kill you! Not only for what you did to her, but to my sister-in-law!" _this is all Zedd's fault, if he hadn't done that to Azure, she wouldn't have been in the hospital when Elissa and Evanthe visited, and last night wouldn't have happened for Elissa and Adam!_

Zedd cackled. "Too late, Ranger! I must admit, my alternate self had excellent taste! She was. . .very enjoyable!" 

The Rangers stepped back as Billy looked ready to attack the Viewing Globe in revenge! How _dare_ this monster touch his wife! 

"Enough talk of pleasure," Zedd decided, smiling. _This fool doesn't know I don't find his wife desirable. But the villain who can't lie is no villain at all!_ "Night Rangers! Listen to me and listen good! You have two hours to make up your minds." 

"About what?" Evanthe snapped. 

"If you want her to live, surrender!" Zedd ordered. Evanthe glanced around, seeing Elissa gone, and her eyes blazed with fury. She knew what her partner's reaction would be. 

"You're slime, Zedd. Complete smile," she told him. Zedd only laughed. 

"Two hours!" he told them. "Then she dies!" 

Billy clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill you, Zedd! Azure got the pleasure of killing the version of you here, but _you are mine!" _

Zedd laughed as the globe faded to black. Evanthe took a deep breath. "Where's Elissa? I've got to tell her what Zedd wants." 

"She went to talk to Azure." 

Evanthe nodded. "You guys work on getting Aura out of there. I'll go talk to Elissa." 

Billy nodded as he got to work, and Evanthe teleported out. Couldn't they escape Zedd in _any _universe?   
  


* * *

  
"What you did was inexcusable!" Azure raged to Elissa, who sat with folded hands and _very_ repentant heart next to her. The werewolf nodded. 

"I know. And if I had it to do over again, I wouldn't. I just missed my Adam so much, and your Adam was missing you; you were the one who he was thinking about. Don't ruin your life in a moment of anger." 

Azure spat the answer out. "I am _not_ ruining my life. I'd be ruining it living with a man I can no longer trust!" 

"How can you not trust him, when all he was thinking of was you?" 

Azure sighed. "How can you be sure? You can't read his mind." 

Elissa smiled a trifle. "Because before we went to sleep, he said _I love you, Azure." which I'm surprised I remember._

Azure closed her eyes, as tears began to fall once more. "I'm not changing my mind." she was adamant about this. 

"Azure, how long have you been married to him?" 

"A long time." 

"And has anything like this ever happened before?" 

Azure looked over at her coldly. "Elissa, I don't know what your point is, but nothing you say or do is going to change my mind, or what happened last night. You slept with my husband, he slept with you, willingly." 

"I think you can trust him. You just don't want to anymore." 

Azure almost glared at her. "You don't know what I want!" 

They both looked to the door as they heard Evanthe clearing her throat. "We heard from Zedd," the vampire said, walking in quietly. Azure's eyes widened at this confirmation of what Billy had told her. "He's working with Divatox now. And he wants us to surrender to him or he'll kill Aura." 

Elissa stood up. "When do we go?" 

"He said we have two hours." 

"Let's hope we can get her out," Elissa stood up and glanced to Azure. "We'll finish this later." 

Azure shook her head. "It's too late. It's done." 

"Come on," Evanthe gestured. "We've got plans to make."   
  


* * *

  


Zedd gazed at the chained Aura and laughed softly. "Not as appealing as your sister!" 

Aura, recovered from the mental shock that had caused her to faint, still refused to look at him. "Leave her alone!" 

"Maybe I'll take her with me," the master of evil mused. "Since it appears she is leaving her husband." 

_"What?" _

"Your brother-in-law cheated on her," Zedd told her, laughing. Aura shook her head; she knew Adam would never do that, and said so. "Oh, but he did!" Zedd looked to his own brother-in-law. "Rito, what would you say about bringing along the Amber Ranger's sister with us to our world?" 

"Yeah, sure, Ed!" Rito blinked happily. Zedd gestured for him to go 'collect' Azure, and Aura growled angrily. 

"Whether he did or not doesn't matter," she swore, pulling at her chains. "But you aren't going to touch her! Amber Ranger Power!" 

Zedd laughed as Aura snapped the chains and attacked him harshly. "You're going to be too late!" he told her, striking with his staff. 

"Not if I kill you right here and now!" _I only hope I CAN, if he figures. . .no. .he won't. . .no one knows that but me. . ._

"Then your sister dies!" 

Aura promised, "I'm not going to let you hurt her!" 

"Then remain still!" Zedd ordered. Aura's muscles twitched in response, then her intellect fought down the ingrained reaction. 

She approached Zedd, her Axe in her hands. "Leave her alone. Don't lay a finger on her." 

"You are in no position to demand anything!" he reminded her of her captivity. Aura shook her head. 

"You're going to leave Azure alone, or I swear I'll cut your damn head off!" 

Zedd hissed and raised his staff, trying to knock her out. "Shut up!" he ordered. Aura blocked it, as Divatox entered, seeing the commotion. The pirate queen growled under her breath, then ordered her two henchmutants of Rygog and Elgar to seize her. 

"Men," she muttered. "They can't do anything right." 

At least her mutants did, clamping down on her with all their strength. Aura struggled, as Zedd demorphed her with his staff. "I shall have your sister for my own!" he hissed, then smiled as Rito reappeared with a tear-streaked and pain-tormented Azure. 

Aura's eyes blazed. "If you touch her, Zedd, no matter what it takes I will hunt you down through every dimension that exists to tear your head from your shoulders and stuff it up your rotten posterior!" 

"Put the Amber Ranger in a cell!" Zedd ordered, watching as she still fought with Rygog and Elgar. 

"I can get out of any cell that you've got here!" Azure, Divatox, Zedd, and every mutant there winced at the language that streamed out of Aura's mouth just then. Azure looked up at Zedd, eyes distant and pale. 

"Nothing you can do can make my life worse than it already is," she said quietly, ignoring Aura for the time being now. Zedd smiled, and leaned over, whispering his future plans for the two of them in one ear. Azure quietly hauled back and knocked him in the stomach as hard as she possibly could. 

"Ohhh!" Zedd laughed. "I like a girl with spirit!" 

"I have no spirit," Azure replied. "I am nothing but an empty shell, thanks to you, Finster, Elissa, and Adam." 

Aura paused in her struggle. "Azure, what are you talking about?" 

"Then you won't object to coming back with me?" Zedd laughed. Azure shrugged. 

"I'll think about it. Just leave me alone with my sister." 

"Why should I?" Zedd challenged. Azure looked calmly at him. 

"If you do, I'll go willingly with you." 

Zedd smiled, gesturing for everyone to leave the brig ahead of him, then followed. He glowed blue briefly; he was at peace. He had what he desired, almost all of it. All that was required now was the destruction of the Night Rangers. 

"Azure, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Aura shrieked, relishing the feeling of being semi-free again. 

"Leaving this hell-hole of a life," Azure said flatly. Aura couldn't believe her ears! 

"For what? Something even _worse_?" 

"I'm divorcing Adam." 

"Why?" 

She sighed deeply. "He cheated on me." 

"You mean Zedd was telling the truth about that?" _gee, I'm gonna have to believe Zedd. I think the universe just ended and someone forgot to tell me._

Azure nodded. "If that's what he told you, yes." 

"You're going to throw away all the love you two have had, and _still_ have all these years because of one mistake?" 

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," Azure wasn't looking at her sister, hadn't this whole time, but at the door he had left by. There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever. 

Aura looked at her sister, disappointment and upset marked on her face. "Then I guess you really didn't love him, if you can't forgive him." 

"I do love. I just can't trust him anymore." 

"Azure, you can," Aura told her firmly. "If you're willing to try. You're just giving up now." 

Azure dropped to her knees, pain and upset in her voice. "He slept with Elissa!" 

Aura's voice dripped disgust. "So you're going to drop everything that you two have meant to each other all these years and go running off with Zedd. I always thought better of you." 

"I'm doing that to get you out of here," Azure sighed. Aura shook her head. 

"Do you _honestly_ think Zedd or Divatox would keep their word? They _both_ want me dead or worse!" 

Azure slowly made her way back to her feet, turning from Aura. "You did the same once. Not for me. But for two others." 

"Azure, you are committing yourself to a lifetime of living hell for nothing!" Aura went over to her sister as Azure doubled over in pain. "Azure, you can trust Adam still, you know inside that you can." 

"I'm an idiot," Azure cried into her sister as Aura held her. She knew Aura would never betray her of her own will, would always be there for her, was her true and uncompromising friend and sister. 

"And just what makes you an idiot?" Aura asked gently, holding Azure close to her, being as supportive as she had always been for her. 

Azure closed her eyes, leaning against her. "Everything the past couple of hours." 

"You were angry," Aura told her. "Not an idiot." _and let's hope this ends her wanting to divorce Adam. I love Azure, but at times, she can get on my nerves! I probably do the same to her, though. It's just life._

Zedd's harsh voice interrupted them. "Enough. Time to prepare for your new life, my Azure." 

Aura growled, pushing Azure behind her. "Sorry. No. Not happening." 

"She agreed," Zedd reminded her. "Do you expect her to break her word?" 

"This one time, yes!" Aura demanded. Zedd glared, eyes glowing a fierce and angry red. 

"I want her!" he whined like a small child. "You can't stop me either!" 

"Wanna bet!" Aura hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. "You're going through my dead body to get to her!" 

Azure glanced from Zedd to Aura, bending over in pain suddenly. "Pain. .," she whispered. "Help me. . ." 

"You're not going to lay a finger on her!" Aura promised, hovering over Azure as protectively as possible. 

"I need to go back to the hospital," Azure groaned. "I need help." 

Zedd grasped his staff. "I can fix you up right here. If you get that sister of yours out of the way. So we can go home!" 

Azure sighed. "I want to go to the hospital. Please." 

"Very well," Zedd decided. "But I will be watching you and your sister stays here." 

Azure sighed as she looked to Aura. "Okay." 

The Amber Ranger hugged her sister lovingly. "You get back there and get healed up," she whispered to Azure, "You'd be making the biggest mistake of your life if you left Adam and you know it." 

"Later," Azure whispered. "We'll talk later." 

Aura nodded. "You know it!" 

Zedd raised his staff. "Time to get fixed up, my dear!" as a zap of light traveled from his staff to her, Azure reached out and grabbed Aura, causing them _both_ to be transported! The next thing either of them was aware of, they were sitting in Azure's bedroom at her house. 

Azure smiled as she sat straighter. "It worked." 

Aura couldn't help but laugh at this. "You little sneak!" she hugged Azure tightly. Azure smiled. 

"You don't think your sister got the leads in all those plays for nothing, do you?" Azure grinned, reminding her of just what Azure _did_ for a living. Aura smiled. 

"We'd better let everyone know I'm all right," she glanced to Azure. "And are _you_ all right?" 

"I will be," Azure sighed. "I wasn't totally lying when I said I was in pain." 

"That's not quite what I meant," Aura's voice was a touch frostier as she spoke. She wasn't going to let her sister off the hook so easily. 

Azure closed her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it." 

"They ought to have your picture in the dictionary next to the word 'stubborn'," Aura shook her head. Azure smiled briefly. 

"They probably do." 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Aura smiled as they both sat down. "We're going to have to keep an eye on you until we can send that Zedd back where he belongs." 

"Aura!" they both looked up to see Billy and Tommy standing in the doorway, both morphed. She smiled. 

"Oh, hi, Billy," she said casually; one of her most pleasing pastimes was teasing her husband. Billy ran over, demorphing in a moment, and hugged her. 

"How did you escape?" he asked breathlessly. Aura quickly explained what was going on, and Tommy nodded in understanding, telling them that Zedd had blocked teleportation for six miles around the hospital. 

Aura nodded briefly. "Until we can get him back where he belongs, I don't want Azure to be alone for a second." _that block must've been what got us bumped here instead of to the hospital. Geez, Zedd isn't exactly a genius! Then again, I already knew that._

"It also blocked our sensors," Billy reported. "When we found out where Rito had transported in, then it just went blank. . .," he shook his head. "You're right, Aura. I'll take the first shift, I want to talk to her anyway." 

Aura stretched, wincing as more bruises complained at her. "That's fine by me, I need a bath and some clean clothes anyway!" _and the chance to recover from another Zedd being near me._

Tommy told them, "We've got Zedd's block down and one put up, he won't be able to teleport in or out, but we can." 

"Thanks," Azure told them as she tried to get out of the bed. Aura shook her head. 

"Azure, you stay right where you're at. You need your rest!" 

Azure smiled, as her eyes flicked to the bathroom. Aura giggled and waved her into it. Tommy looked around as the door shut behind the heartbroken young woman. "Is she really going to go through with it?" 

"I don't know," Aura sighed. Billy shook his head. 

"I hope not." 

"What happened?" Tommy asked. "Why does she want to leave him all of a sudden." 

Aura frowned. "You mean you don't know?" 

"All I heard was Adam telling Elissa that she wanted a divorce, but I didn't quite make out what he said about her reasoning. Then Elissa teleported to the hospital to talk to Azure." 

Aura glanced to the bathroom. "I don't know if I should say anything." 

"Maybe you should ask Azure when she comes out," Billy suggested. That seemed to be the most logical thing to him. 

Azure stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Ask me what?" 

Aura looked over to her sister. "When are you going to tell everyone the reasons for why you want to divorce Adam?" 

"If you want to know," Azure said finally. "Adam cheated on me." 

Tommy stared in shock. "You're joking!" 

Azure shook her head harshly. "He slept with Elissa." 

"Oh, man! Why?" 

Azure shrugged. "I don't know. He said it just happened." 

Tommy sighed deeply and shook his head. "I never thought that would happen when he told Elissa he could stay at your place for the night." 

Azure looked at him, frowning. "He said what?" 

"He told Elissa she could stay there that night," Tommy told her. Azure frowned, looking to her sister. 

"I can trust my husband?" she said harshly. Aura growled softly under her breath. 

"I didn't know!" 

Azure laid down on her bed, facing away from everyone else and crying. Aura looked over to Billy, eyes blazing. "Billy, you keep an eye on her. I'm going to go talk to Adam."   
  


* * *

  


"That little. ..," Zedd was raging up and down the Subcraft, screaming and thrashing in rage. "How could she!?" 

Divatox laughed. "You were tricked by a human! A normal human! Not even a Ranger!" 

"She _will_ be mine again!" Zedd swore. "I will have her as my own and then destroy the portal when I am through it!" 

"What _is_ so fascinating about those two girls? Your counterpart had the most amazing love/hate relationship with the Amber Ranger, and now you're developing the same thing with her sister!" 

Zedd shrugged. "There's something in her mind." 

"Aren't you married?" Divatox said harshly. One of the very _few_ things she even considered respecting were marriage vows; at least where they didn't conflict with any of her own plans. 

"Your point being?" Zedd cracked. Divatox only grinned. 

"Any cute evil guys in your universe?" she asked finally. "I've been looking to get married for a while now." 

Zedd thought for a couple of minutes, then shook his head. "Not really." 

"Too bad," Divatox shrugged. Zedd stretched out in her throne, and mused. 

"Now, to wait and to plan!" 

Divatox laughed. "You're really bent on getting her, aren't you?" 

Zedd nodded. "I am!" 

The pirate queen purred, "I like persistence in a man. ..or whatever you are." 

Zedd peered down to Earth, and smiled. "This is perfect. When Aura takes her watch on Azure, I go in, put her to sleep, and take Azure!" 

"Excellent!" Divatox pushed him out of her throne and took her place._ I do so love my work!_   
  


* * *

  


Adam stared at their wedding picture, and crying. He couldn't believe one moment of misjudgment was destroying his entire life. He growled as a pounding came at the door. "Go away!" 

Aura's voice came from the other wide. "It's me, Adam! And if I have to knock this door off it's hinges, I'm coming in!" he sighed and went to open the door. As she marched in, she growled, "To put it mildly, I'm _extremely_ pissed at you!" 

"So's Azure." 

"I know," she almost hissed. "Oh, _how_ I know! How _could_ you?" 

He sighed. "It just happened. I was sitting there, thinking about Azure, the next thing I know. . . ," he shrugged. "It was the next morning." 

"What in the world possessed you to invite Elissa here anyway, knowing that she's married to you in her world!?" 

"Look," Adam groaned. "It was a mistake, okay!? And now, I'm paying for it!" 

Aura told him, "Because of your mistake, we have to do a twenty-four hour a day guard on Azure, because their Zedd now wants her!" 

"What?!" Adam stood up, eyes blazing. 

"And he figures because of what you did, she's not going to mind too much!" 

Adam growled. "No! He lays one hand on her, I'm going out of my way to kill him!" 

"Billy's with her now. I'm going to take my shift a little later, once I've showered, and changed, and spent some time with the kids. I don't think she'd appreciate you being there, even if you were still a Ranger." 

Adam sighed. "You're right." 

"Elissa and Evanthe have to leave tonight. Which means you've got to get Zedd and Rito through that opening at the same time, then close it forever." 

"Without Azure," Adam whispered. Aura nodded; her ears were sharper than any human's. 

"He's not going to take her," she promised. "I've never let Zedd beat me before and I'm not going to start now!" 

Adam sighed. "I wish none of this had ever happened." 

"You and me both," Aura sighed. "I'll see you later, Adam. I can hear Jeni crying, and I've got my own kids to deal with, and a very long, very hot shower with my name on it."   
  


* * *

  


Azure stared blankly at the book Rocky had brought into her, not even looking up when Aura entered the room. "My turn now," she said, giving Billy a kiss. 

"Gee, you sure now how to make a person feel good," Azure said dryly. Aura sighed. 

"Hello, Azure," she replied. Billy leaned over to whisper to her, "She's hardly said anything since you left earlier." 

Aura nodded, whispering, "I'll see if I can talk to her, and if she'll talk back." 

Billy smiled. "You've always had luck with that; you and Samuel." 

"If I have to call him in to help, I will," Aura decided. Billy nodded and kissed her. 

"I'm going to head home," he said, his eyes promising a warm talk and more when they were both home that night. Aura returned the kiss. 

"I'll see you after my shift," she swore. Billy nodded. 

"You'd better! he glanced over to Azure. "I'll see you later, Azure!" 

Azure sighed as she stared out the window, and Aura whispered, "You might want to consider calling Samuel." 

Billy nodded. "I'll have Alpha ready to contact him at a moment's notice." 

Aura glanced to Azure. "You're looking better," she said quietly. 

"He's an asshole," Azure sighed. Aura's lips quirked. 

"Ohh, come on, Billy's not that bad," she teased. "So what if he can't cook without almost burning the state down?" 

Azure looked at her sister a bit coldly. "I was referring to Adam," at Aura's sigh, Azure shook her head. "Don't I have a right to feel betrayed?" 

"Yes." 

"Then stop trying to cheer me up." 

Aura closed her eyes for a moment, communing internally with the Spirit of Earth for strength and courage. "All right." 

There was silence for a few minutes, broken when Azure asked finally, "Why did he do it?" 

"I have no idea." 

"You went to the apartment?" 

She nodded. "He said it was a mistake." 

Azure shook her head, trying to force herself away from caring. "I don't care anymore. I just want to know how my girls are." 

"They're fine." 

"Aura, When are they going back?" 

"This afternoon. And we have to make sure Zedd and Rito go with them, and that you don't." 

Azure barely nodded. "Any chance I can see Evanthe before they go?" the vampire had done nothing to hurt her, and she still considered them friends. Elissa, she wasn't sure about anymore. 

Aura nodded. "As soon as I can, I'll call her. She was still at our place when I left," she hardly noticed as an orderly entered the room, watching Azure look out the window. She did, however, notice when the orderly transformed into Zedd! 

"Get out of here, Azure!" Aura screamed, falling into a battle ready stance. She would _not_ let him hurt her sister! 

Azure started out of the bed, only to have Zedd push her back into it and pin her there. "Time to rest, Amber Ranger!" he hissed, laughing. 

"Get your hands off her!" Aura insisted, doing what she could to push him away from Azure. Zedd laughed mockingly at her. 

"What can you do?" he teased. Aura's eyes narrowed and performed what most had come to refer to as her 'patented Aura maneuver', kicking him in the crotch with all her strength. He doubled over, then pointed his staff at her, zapping her with a sleeping spell. He laughed as she collapsed into a deep and lasting slumber. 

"Aura!" Azure screamed as Zedd grabbed her by an arm and jerked her out of the bed. She stared into his face as he dragged her closer to him. 

"She's not who I want, Azure! You are!" 

"Let me go!" Azure demanded, struggling as hard as she could, with her eyes on the sleeping form of her sister. 

Zedd laughed, running his cold fingers along her arm. "Certainly! Once we've returned to _my_ world!" he waved his staff, transporting Aura and a little note to the bed. "Time to go!" 

As they teleported out, everything remained quiet in there for a few minutes, until the door swung open. "Aura, Azure!" Aisha grinned. "Brought you something much tastier than hospital food!" she glanced around as she entered, then paled to see Aura sound asleep on the bed, Azure nowhere to be seen, and a note next to the near-comatose Amber Ranger. She quickly snatched it up and read it, paling. "NO! Aura! Wake up!" 

She shook her friend quickly, until Aura's eyes began to open. "Uh. .wha. ..ZEDD!" the Amber Ranger jerked herself up, fully awake. "Where's Azure?" 

Aisha handed her the note silently, and paled even further at the look of pain in Aura's eyes. "I think we should head back to the Power Chamber." 

Aura nodded. "If he's hurt her, if he's so much as _breathed_ on her, he's toast."   
  


* * *

  


"Let me _go,_ you big moron!" Azure growled as she struggled in the tight and disgusting grip of Rito Revolto. _Why did I ever say I'd go with Zedd? He won't stop now! I know Zedds, they won't ever stop!!_

"No way!" 

"Time to go home!" Zedd started for the portal, with Rito dragging Azure behind him. Azure swore and fought, wanting away from them! 

"That's not my home!" 

"It is now!" Zedd told her. They looked up as teleportation beams appeared in the park, transforming into the Rangers and Adam. Aura growled, pointing at them with her Axe in her hand. 

"Let her go!" 

Azure turned, her eyes fastening immediately on Adam as he tried to get to her. He screamed out her name, as the portal's light overwhelmed her eyes and she was gone. 

"Damn!" Aura growled. "Let's go!" 

"I want my wife back!" Adam declared. 

Evanthe's fingers flexed in rage. "Then let's go!" with a dual leap, she and Elissa were through it, with Aura and Adam right on their heels. Just when Billy was going to go after them, the portal flared and vanished. Tommy sighed. 

"I guess all we can do now is wait." 

Billy sighed. "Yeah," he glanced up as Aisha handed him a note, telling him she'd found it with Aura in the room. Billy read, his eyes going wide, then staring to where the portal had been. "Not this," he breathed. "Not again." 

"What is it?" Tommy asked. Billy handed him the note. 

"The worst possible thing that could happen to her," he sighed. Tommy growled as he read it. It was a very simple note, but one that was powerful in it's intensity. 

_The Amber Ranger was quite tasty. And so VERY willing. Zedd._

"I think the Power Rangers are going to be standing in line to kill this Zedd!" 

Billy nodded. "Starting with Aura and Adam."   
  


* * *

  


Azure stared up at Zedd as he pushed her to the floor of a dimension that seemed to be totally made up of pillows. Vaguely she recognized it by description as where so many years earlier, Aura and Billy's twins had been conceived. 

"Welcome to my playground!" Zedd declared. Azure looked up at him, eyes blazing. 

"Let me go!" 

"Oh, no!" Zedd mocked. "We're going to have some fun!" he took her by the arms, pulling her closer to him. She made a face, turning herself away from him. 

"Your breath stinks!" she told him. Zedd laughed as he turned her head back to him. 

"Your sister didn't think so when she was on the Subcraft!" 

Azure's eyes widened. _Please, no, let him NOT have done that!!!_ "What did you do to Aura?" 

Zedd laughed. "Let's just say, my counterpart in your world had the right idea!" as Azure crumpled, whispering denial, he laughed. "And she seemed to be enjoying herself, too!" 

Azure closed her eyes, remembering that Billy had told her once the portal shut, they had no way of reopening it! "I'm stuck here, aren't I?" 

Zedd nodded. "Indeed you are! You're here with me, forever!" Azure closed her eyes, blocking off every emotion she had. Zedd ran a hand down her cheek. "My counterpart picked the wrong sister." 

Azure refused to notice as he touched her and kissed her. She did, however, pass out as he kissed her. Zedd laughed harshly, raising his staff to perform a spell he'd had waiting for half the day. _I've won_, he purred to himself. _I've won._   
  


* * *

  


The Ninja Rangers stared as another Adam, Elissa, Evanthe, and Aura appeared in the Command Center. As soon as Elissa saw her Adam, she burst out into tears. He ran over to her, holding her tenderly and gently._ Elissa? What's wrong? Elissa? _

_I've made a terrible mistake! Can you ever forgive me? _

_What did you do? _Adam stared at the inside of her mind as she showed him what had happened. _Well I never expected this when you went there! _

_Can you forgive me? _

_Of course, I love you! You made a mistake, but you had ME on your mind! You didn't mean it. _

_I wish Azure would forgive her Adam. _

_I'm sure she will. _

_She's filing for divorce, and Zedd has her now, we've GOT to get her out of there! _

_You're damned right we have to get her out of there!_

All that had taken place in the space of under two seconds. Elissa looked at the Rangers, who were being introduced to the non-werewolvian Adam, and renewing their acquaintance with Aura. In quick words she told them what was going on. 

"Any idea where he might've taken her?" Tommy asked, jumping into his leader role automatically. 

Evanthe shook her head. "Nothing. No clues." 

"Would that one dimension be here?" Aura looked over at the Adam from her world, he was blushing some. "That one where the evil you took Billy?" 

"I don't know," Aura bit her lip, as that world's Adam looked over to them. 

"What is it?" 

They listened as Aura told them of how she'd once been split in two, and how that evil version of herself had taken Billy to a small dimensionette and conceived the twins. Billy smiled at her, and she was _very_ warmly reminded of her own love. 

"Think you could give me a hand finding it?" 

Aura nodded, and came over to the computer, working quickly. Moments later, the two of them looked up, Aura a trifle pale. "It's there." 

"Is Azure?" 

Aura nodded. "It looks like she's unconscious, though. If Zedd's hurt her, he's dead meat!" 

Both Adams nodded in agreement. "Let's go get her," the one from her world said. In moments, Black Ranger Adam, former Ranger Adam, Evanthe, Elissa, and Aura had teleported there. Aura shivered at the memories this place brought up. The Adam of her world stared over as they saw Azure under a blanket, her hospital gown somewhat askew from what they could see. 

"Come on," Aura growled, running over to her sister as she started to stir. "Azure?" 

"Aura?" Azure looked over to them, scowling as she saw her own Adam there. He sighed. 

"Please, Azure, you can yell and scream at me later, let's just get you home!" he declared. Azure looked to Aura, tears in her eyes, and hung onto her sister for pure raw comfort. 

She paled when she saw her gown disarrayed, then screamed when something flashed through her mind. "Azure?!" Aura asked. Her sister opened her mouth to say something, when she simply collapsed. 

"Come on," Aura sighed. "We've got to get her home!" 

They were about to teleport out when Zedd appeared in a flash of brilliant red light. "Not so fast! You're not taking her anywhere!" 

"You son of a . . ." Aura growled, eyes blazing almost as brightly as his were. 

"She is mine now," Zedd declared. "Remember that while you sleep!" he pointed his staff at them, a blue light pulsating outward. Elissa, Evanthe, and both Adams collapsed; Aura had dodged out of the way of the spell; she'd seen him do that spell on her when he'd taken Azure, and the Amber Ranger made a point of it to never fall for the same trick twice if she could! 

Zedd growled as she lashed out with a harsh kick to his chest. "Put her down!" he ordered. Aura only laughed. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" 

He laughed. "How are you going to save her and your friends?" he mocked. "You're all alone!" 

"We got in here without you and we can get _out_ without you!" 

Zedd seemed to grin. "Not when I _allowed_ you to get in!" 

"You're lying!" Aura screamed at the top of her lungs. Zedd laughed again, enjoying this game almost! 

"There's now a teleportation barrier around this dimension." 

Aura shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You're still not getting Azure!" she insisted. Zedd hissed; fun was fun, but this was going too far! 

"Dream, Amber Ranger!" he commanded. Aura growled. 

"You get her over my dead body, and not even then!" 

Zedd laughed, aiming his staff directly at her. "Fall asleep!" he ordered. Aura stiffened, caught by the magic, and collapsed into a deep sleep. Her last words echoed in the dimensionette. 

"Going to kill you. .." 

Azure fell to the ground, once Aura's support was gone. Zedd's evil laughter echoed all around them. He had won.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Restless Night

_**Legal Disclaimer: **We don't own the Rangers, we own our original characters, been there, done that. . ..be warned, slight sexual innuendo in here.among other stuff._

**Restless Night  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Azure's eyes fluttered open slowly as she began to look around, the sight of Lord Zedd; alive, well, and hideously evil staring at her, sent shivers down her back. The memories flooded back into her mind of what had happened, and her heart broke anew. He laughed a hideously evil laugh at her. "Glad to see you awake, my dear!" 

"What did you do to me?" she snapped, the last thing she remembered was Aura standing over her, then total oblivion followed. He smiled as he leaned over and touched her cheek. 

"You're just going to_ love_ being with me!" he hissed as she backed away from him. She hated the very sight, the feel of him anywhere near her. 

"I couldn't stand being with your son in my universe, what makes you think I'm going to want to be with you?" 

He laughed. "Because you have no _choice_!" 

Azure shuddered; her life had went from pure heaven to pure hell in the space of less than a week. "What do you want from me?" she groaned. Zedd's wicked smile was chilling as he gazed lustfully at her. 

"What I want, I've already _gotten_!" at that declaration, she simply curled up against the wall, sick to her stomach. 

_Please, let him be lying. . _."Adam. . .," she whispered. "Aura. Get me out of here." Images of them together danced through her head, making her sick to her stomach.   
  


* * *

  


Aura sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and glanced around. "Uhhh. .. Azure?!" _Where is she!?_

"She's not here," the Amber Ranger looked across to see the two Adams there, the one from her world had been the one who spoke. "Where is here?" he wondered. 

"I don't know," she shook her head. This place was dark, dismal, and gloomy, and those were it's_ good_ points! Something about this was striking her wrong, but she couldn't identify what it was. 

The werewolf Adam shivered. "I don't like the looks of this." 

"That's putting it mildly," Aura said, getting to her feet. "That's putting it _very _mildly indeed." 

Evanthe sat up, yawning, her white fangs flashing briefly as she did so. It was still rather shocking for Aura to think that she was in the same room with a vampire and a werewolf. She shrugged mentally; they were probably thinking the same thing about being in the same room with a non-Earthborn human. "We've got to get out of here," the vampire stated, adjusting quickly to the situation. "For your sakes, and most especially, for Adam's," she was looking at the Amber Ranger and the Adam from Aura's world; if she didn't feed soon, she'd have to take some of their blood, and that was something she didn't want to do. 

Adam sighed. "We have to get to her," he missed his wife, he couldn't believe how badly he'd screwed up! "Not like she'd want to see me, though." 

Aura shook her head. "We can get that settled when we get home, Adam," she preferred practicality for the moment. "For now, we need a way out of here!" 

The werewolf Adam glanced to his vampire friend. "I wish we could get those two back together," he whispered. Evanthe nodded, an idea coming to her even as he spoke. 

"I might know a way." 

"How?" 

She smiled softly. "Vincent." 

Her friend smiled as well, then turned to the others. "Now, to figure out A: where we are, and B: How we get out of here." 

Aura stretched, working out the kinks that came from sleeping on cold stone, and glanced around. As the precise shape and flow of the dungeon around her came into her mind, she went even paler than Evanthe. "Oh, great," she whispered. "This is just where I _didn't_ want to be!" 

Werewolf Adam glanced over. "What is it?" _I've never seen someone that white. . . she looks almost as scared as she did when she found out Zedd exists in our world!_

"A month of my life I wish had never happened was spent in this place," she remembered. "Or it's duplicate in our world." 

The Adam from her world swore; he remembered that as vividly as she did. "Right before you went home?" he asked delicately, knowing the two most sensitive spots in Aura's life were the month she'd spent in torture and when Zedd had re-entered their lives in their world. 

She nodded, shivering a little. "I do _not_ like this place, not at all!" 

He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll get out of here," he said firmly. "And soon!" 

"And find Azure," Evanthe came over to them. "And leave this place a battered wreck if we can!" 

Aura smiled. "Thanks, Adam. Being here, it's bringing back memories I don't like." 

_The crack of the whip. . .the cracking of her own bones. . . Zedd's laughter. . .Goldar pulping parts of her body that were never meant to hurt in the ways they did. . .she had learned new definitions of the word 'pain' in this place. . ._

"You got over it," she reminded herself softly. "You healed. You grew." 

"Try not to think of it," Adam suggested. Aura took a deep breath and nodded, turning her mind to business. 

"We need a way out of here. If I could just morph in this world, my Axe could probably chop through that lock!" 

He nodded. "I wish I still had some power!" _it's not good being a powerless person involved with Rita and Zedd and Divatox! I wish there was something I could do, if they're going to keep pestering me and my family. . .or at least find a place where we can be safe from them._

Evanthe stepped up. "Let me at that lock. I might be able to deal with it!" 

Werewolf Adam looked up, smiling. "Evanthe, what do you say we morph and bust that door open?" 

Her smile matched his. "Let's do it!" 

Aura and 'normal' Adam watched as a semi-blast from their past occurred. The two other Rangers held forth their morphers. "It's morphin' time!" 

"Black Ranger Power!" 

"Purple Ranger Power!" 

As the two Rangers stood there morphed, the Black Ranger pulled out the Power Axe, and the Purple a gleaming whip. Aura glanced to her friend. "Kind of brings back memories, doesn't it?" 

Adam nodded a little sadly, as the two Rangers attacked the door. With the power of a morphed vampire and werewolf behind their blow, the door fell: and standing there was Zedd, with Azure next to him, clad in a tight-fitting leather outfit, that didn't leave much to the imagination, and a pair of 6 inch black high heels. 

"Azure!" Aura cried out happily, glad to see her sister again, no matter who she was beside. Zedd's arm was wrapped around Azure, whose hands were cuffed in front of her. 

"She is mine now!" Zedd laughed. "Get used to the idea!" 

Aura growled harshly as she attempted to attack Zedd, but was thrown back against the wall. Adam just stared at his wife, his heart breaking to see her like that. 

"I am sorry, Aura," Azure mouthed, her eyes red with tears. She wouldn't even look at Adam. Aura ran over, kicking Zedd with all her might, despite the fact he didn't even seem to notice her. 

"Get your hands away from her!" the Amber Ranger ordered as Zedd just shook his head. 

"She's mine!" he repeated. "Get used to it, Ranger. You four have been asleep for three months now!" he told them. 

Evanthe looked as if she were about to faint with that news, shaking her head she could hardly believe it. "No! I have to feed, I'd be insane if it were three months!" _not the Blood Lust. . .not with my friends here. . .I WON'T do that to them! I won't!!!_

Zedd only laughed, gesturing to a corner where a light shone, revealing an IV very near where Evanthe had been asleep. "I only did_ that_ because Azure talked me into it!" he declared. Aura stared at her sister. 

"Azure, what has he done to you?!" 

The young woman stepped away from Zedd, the handcuffs falling off her as she did so. The sisters hugged, and Azure whispered softly, "I wish I had a choice!" 

"You can escape!" Aura urged. "Live free at least, away from him!" Azure shook her head quietly, and Aura growled, "Why not!?" 

Before Azure could answer, Zedd cleared his throat. "Spend what little time you can together. I will be back for you, my dear." 

Azure watched him leave, breaking down into tears in her sister's arms. "Cause I'll die if I leave the palace!" 

"Oh,_ Azure!_" Aura cried. "I've protected you all my life. . .and when it counts the most, I failed you!" 

"You didn't," Azure shook her head. "Save yourselves!" 

"We have to save_ you _somehow!" Aura declared. The Adam from their world walked over carefully. 

"Azure?" he said gently. _Three months. . .three months . . ._

Azure sighed. "Unless you can get this off," she touched a crystal around her neck. "I don't see any way," she looked to Adam. "What do you want?" 

"To say I'm sorry," he said. "And that I'd give my life and soul to have changed that night so that it never happened." 

Azure smiled. "So would I," she nodded, touching his face gently, then slapped him suddenly. "I've wanted to do that for three months!" 

Adam's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded. "I deserved that." 

"I've had three months to calm down over that," she told him, then wrapped him in her arms, both of them enjoying the feeling of touching at last. 

"Oh, Azure," he whispered. "I love you so much." 

Azure murmured, "There is some bad news. . .I'm pregnant." 

He pulled back, looking at her pale and in shock. "Azure. ..who?" 

She sighed. "The day you were put under the spell, Zedd. . .raped me," as Adam held her close to him, she whispered in his ear, "What is it about me that people feel they have to do stuff like _that_ to me," she wondered. 

Aura's hands tightened into fists. "It was bad enough what his dimensional double did to me, but if it takes me a thousand years, I'm going to take his _head_ for this!" 

"Need any help?" Evanthe growled. They both were taken aback when Azure looked to them in pure fear. 

"No!" 

Her sister frowned. "Why not?" 

"This necklace also serves as a sort of lifeline. As long as Zedd is alive, so am I. If he dies. . .," she whispered. "I die!" 

"I'll make him wish he were dead then!" Aura promised. She would do nothing less to the person who had tormented her sister so. 

Azure sighed and shook her head. "While you have the chance, get out of here! I know you'll find a way to free me but till then, go!" 

Aura glanced back at the others; she and Azure had been through this conversation at other times. "Come on. We're going for now, but we will definitely be back." 

Azure nodded as they slipped out past her, and whispered softly. "Good luck." 

Aura was whispering insults to Zedd that would've turned even his ears, if he had them, red. The werewolf Adam touched her shoulder gently, gesturing down a hallway. "Let's try down there." 

"Can't be any worse than what we left behind," Evanthe shrugged. Aura and the other Adam nodded, as he glanced behind them for a moment before they headed down there. As they walked down the hallway, the vampire muttered briefly, "I wonder if Vincent can get that thing off her, or knows someone who can?" 

"He'd better," Black Ranger Adam replied. 

"He should," Evanthe said. She knew Vincent couldn't do _everything_, but he could do quite a lot. 

The other Adam sighed deeply. "I hope she's going to be okay," Aura nodded her agreement as they turned around a corner. Four pairs of eyes widened in shock as they saw the door to the cell they'd escaped from on the ground in front of them. 

"This just gets worse and worse!" Aura growled as the others swore. Things didn't get any better when Zedd stepped out of the cell, laughing. 

"And it's about to ge_t even_ worse!" he told them, seizing Aura in his talon grip. "Time for some old fashioned torture!" he taunted her. Aura struggled with all her strength. 

"Let _go_ of me! What are you talking about!?" 

Zedd snapped his fingers, and Goldar emerged with Azure, holding a blade to her neck. "You shall see! Rito!" he ordered his brother-in-law out. "Put them into another cell!" 

As Rito obeyed, Zedd had Aura and Azure taken to a torture chamber, with Azure chained quickly to the wall. Goldar seized Aura from Zedd, chaining her wrists and pulling her by them to a table. "No!!" Aura screamed as he did so. "Let go of me!" Something about the way he was looking at her was making her more than nervous, it was making her _terrified_! 

As Goldar chained her ankles to the table, he laughed. "Now, time to see what you have to offer as my new _pet!_" 

"No!" Aura almost burst her lungs at the force of her cry. "No!!" Goldar slapped her hard, and she spit at him. "Don't you even think about it!" she ordered. 

Something that might've been a smile twisted Goldar's features. "I shall either do it to you or your _sister_!" he told her. Aura could see the horror in Azure's own eyes, and stopped fighting. "But I would rather have someone new!" Aura closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and kept her mind completely on Billy as Goldar fulfilled his disgusting desires. 

Once he was done, he looked at her, laughing. Aura was doing all she could not to cry, not wanting to give them that satisfaction. "Not as good as your sister!" he laughed. Aura only bit her lip, keeping her thoughts on Billy and on one other thing, amazingly. _You've been through worse. You've been through Zedd._

"Let's leave them for now," Zedd ordered. "We will have more fun later!" he laughed as he and Goldar left the sisters alone together. Aura stared up at the ceiling as Azure, released from her chains, unbound her quietly. 

"Aura?" she said softly. Aura looked over to her, hiding the grief and pain in her eyes. 

"I'll be all right," she said quietly. She would let no one know what was really going on inside her mind and heart. 

Azure shook her head. "I don't believe you." 

"I'll be fine, Azure," Aura lied through her teeth, she ached all over, and felt as if she'd _never_ be clean again, inside or out. 

"Stop lying to me," Azure declared. "Please, you are the_ only_ person I trust!" 

Aura looked at her sister, then broke down into tears. "Azure. ..why can't all this just be _over_ with? Why can't we live our lives in peace for more than a few months at a time?" 

Azure held her gently. "I don't know. I really don't." 

Aura leaned against her for a few moments. "Oh, Azure," she whispered. "This is the most _hideous_ thing they've ever done to us!" 

"You try having Rito do that to you," Azure said dryly. Aura shivered. 

"Oh, that's _disgusting_!" she declared. Azure sighed, she'd grown used to it. 

"Zedd seems to use me as his army's private toy." 

Aura growled softly, then shivered. "Maybe that'll stop now that I'm here?" 

"It won't." 

"It had _better!"_

Azure only held her sister quietly, stroking the shivering woman's hair for a time. "This is a switch, isn't it?" she said at last. Aura nodded, trying to control her shakes. "This. . is almost as bad as. . ." she appeared to be trying to think of something to compare it to. 

"As what could've happened to me when I met Zedd back on Kalakan in our universe," Aura sighed deeply, remembering what had happened them. Azure looked at her confused. 

"Kalakan? What's Kalakan?" 

Aura frowned. "Come on, Azure, you know what it is!" she sighed, remembering the beauty that had been her homeworld. "Or what it was." 

"Sorry, Aura," Azure shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about!" 

Aura looked at her sister for a moment, then asked, "Azure. . .how did I get my Amber Ranger powers?" 

"From. . .Zordon?" 

Aura pushed away from this person, seizing her clothes as she did so and dressing quickly. "You're not Azure!" 

"I am," the person said quietly. "Sort of. I am Azure's dreamself." 

"What are you talking about?" Aura growled, not quite trusting this. The image stepped closer to her. 

"Before Zedd comes back, go to the others. Tell them to think of waking up. You're in a dream, the real Azure is in danger the longer she's in Zedd's hands. Go now!" 

Aura nodded, she had little else to go on. "Thanks," she said shortly, then went.   
  


* * *

  


"Leave me alone!" Azure shrieked, trying to escape from Zedd as he reached for her again. "Just leave me alone!" 

Zedd laughed. "Oh, no! I'm having too much fun!" 

"Where is my husband?" Azure closed her eyes, wanting to be with Adam, to be away from this place and all the horrors within. 

"Where he'll never find _you!_" 

"Let them go," Azure begged. "Please! They did nothing to you!" 

Zedd growled, "They tried to take you away, and they're Rangers! That's all the reason I need to do anything I want to do to them!" 

"My children," the young woman whispered, her thoughts turning to those whom she believed she'd never see again. "Please take care of my girls, Billy." 

Zedd laughed. "What's the matter, Azure? Not having a good time?" 

"How _could_ you?!" she glared at him. "I hate you!" 

"I like the way you say that!" he teased. "Do it again!" 

"Go to hell!" she cried. Zedd just laughed at her hideously. He was enjoying the torment he was putting both her and her friends through in that deep dream. 

He grinned. "Would you like to see what your precious friends and relatives are suffering through in my dungeons?" 

Azure looked at him. "Aura! Keep your hands off Aura!" 

"I'm not the one touching her!" he laughed. "Goldar has that pleasure!" he waved his staff, displaying what had been done to the Amber Ranger in the twisted dream he had provided the four captives. He'd edited it, of course, so Azure wouldn't see 'herself' in it and realize the truth. The young girl screamed in outrage at the violation of her sister, as Zedd smirked. "He's been such a loyal fighter, he deserved a reward!" 

"I'm sorry, Aura," Azure whispered, trembling. "I'm so sorry!" Zedd continued. 

"And he's going to be doing that to her for a _very_ long time, or at least until he gets what he wants! Don't you think they'd make such a _lovely_ pair of parents?!" 

Azure growled, hitting him with all her strength. "Leave her alone!" 

"Oh, that wasn't a good hit!" Zedd mocked. "Let me show you how it's done!" with all his considerable strength, he knocked her down to the floor, one hand flying to where he'd hit her. "Your sister belongs to Goldar just like you belong to me!" 

"The Rangers will get me out of here! And you'll pay for what you have done!" 

"What, do you take lessons from the Night Rangers? That sounds like something they'd say!" 

"Go to hell!" she repeated. Zedd laughed at her, his eyes blazing with unholy fire. 

"Guess what. . .you _live_ there now!"   
  


* * *

  


Azure's husband paced back and forth in the small cell they'd been thrust into. Evanthe sighed. "What do you think they'd doing to Aura. . .or should we even think about that?" 

"If he's following after_ our_ Zedd, then, no, you don't want to know!" the Adam from the Amber Ranger's world told her harshly. Evanthe growled, her eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness. 

"He'll pay for it too!" she declared. The werewolf Adam only glanced to his alternate self a few times. The other Adam looked about as depressed as a person could be and still not be suicidal at the moment. The werewolf sighed. 

"I'm sure the others are doing their best to get us out of here." 

"Guys!" they all turned at the sound of Aura's voice. "You are _never_ going to believe what's going on here!" 

As they all took a look at her, they all had to flinch. "Aura?" her brother-in-law asked. "What did they do to you?" her hair was matted with sweat and blood, she was bruised from head to foot, and looked totally exhausted, but somehow. ..triumphant. 

"Don't worry about it," Aura shook her head. "It's just a bad dream!" 

"What?!" the werewolf Adam stared at her in total disbelief. _What could she be talking about, a dream?_

Aura quickly explained what the image of her sister had told her. "You see, this is just a dream of Zedd's. If we imagine ourselves awake. .then we'll be awake." 

"Just think about waking up and that's it?" the werewolf asked. Aura nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating on waking up. They all felt a strange twinge, then opened their eyes. 

"It worked!" Azure's husband smiled. Aura glanced down at herself, feeling much better and seeing her bruises were all gone. 

"All _right_!" she declared. "Now the next step, finding Azure!" with a powerful kick, she knocked the door down in mimicry of what had been done in the dream. "Come on, I've got a sister to rescue!" 

The Adam from her world nodded. "I've got both a wife and a marriage to save." 

"Then let's go!" Evanthe declared as they started out. The Power Rangers and friends were back on the job.   
  


* * *

  


Zedd laughed as he showed the dream to Azure over and over, among a mixture of hits and kisses. He glanced down at her, growling softly when he saw how close to passing out she was. "Wake up!" he ordered, throwing a bucket of ice water on her. 

"Leave me alone. . .," Azure whispered, barely waking up. "Please. . " 

"No!" he snapped; he was having far too much fun tormenting her in every way his sick mind could come up with! 

"You're killing me," she whispered. She was on the very edge of blacking out, and welcomed the shadows, they would be far better than what she was living through now. 

Zedd shook his head. "Not before you see your sister, husband, and friends _die!"_

Azure closed her eyes, giving herself up to the darkness. She didn't notice the door slamming open or everyone else entering the room. "Azure!" Aura screamed as she and her brother-in-law ran over to her sister. 

"No! Not again!" 

Evanthe hissed, "Zedd, you're going to pay with your _life_ for this one!" 

Zedd shook his head. "I'd like to see you try! If she lives, she will_ never_ be able to talk about what happened to her, never!" 

"So?" Aura retorted. "There are other ways to deal with the things that have happened. I know," _never have I TOLD anyone what happened to me. . .and I never will. ._. 

The Master of Evil vanished, and they heard his voice. "I will have her _completely_ one day! This is a promise!" 

"Over my dead body!" Aura growled. She would let _none_ hurt her sister. 

Azure's husband glanced up. "How quickly can we get her to your Command Center?" 

"In the blink of an eye," Evanthe snapped. That was about how long it took before they were there, and Aura turned quickly to the little robot there. 

"Alpha, can you help her?" 

As her husband put her down, Alpha scanned her. "Yes, but I won't be able to clear up those bruises, they'll have to heal by themselves." 

Things were still and quiet for some time as Alpha worked, while the Adam of that world teleported off somewhere. Aura and Adam stayed beside Azure, waiting patiently. The Amber Ranger almost jumped out of her skin when the werewolf Adam and a stranger teleported in. 

"Hello, Rangers," he said, nodding to them all. Evanthe smiled as she looked at him, the smile of a friend to a friend. 

"Vincent, can you help Azure?" Evanthe asked. 

The vampire king looked at the near-comatose young woman. "Alpha has done all he can on the physical, it is a marriage I came here to save." 

"Really? Can you?" 

Vincent nodded at the visiting Adam's question. "Concentrate on the night in question," he said, putting his hand on Azure's forehead. "And she will see it all." 

As Adam did so, Vincent created a temporary link between their two minds, binding them so Azure would see, first-hand, what he truly had been thinking that night. His every thought and emotion had revolved around her, and when he realized what was going on, the very first thing he thought was_ What's Azure going to think!?_

She opened her eyes and moved her head away from Vincent's hand. She'd seen more than enough, as she stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "I trusted you." 

"I know," Adam whispered, turning away, tears in his eyes. "I can't say I'm sorry enough times. But I don't know what _else_ to say." 

She shook her head. "Don't say that again. I know you're sorry, but Adam, look at everything that has happened when I trusted someone outside of my parents and sister. Starting with Eric, I forgot what it was like to give my trust to people. I'm sick of wondering when the trust I give is going to be snatched away from me, and you did it this time, the man I love the most in all the universes." 

Adam sighed. "I know. I missed you so much that night, I couldn't get my mind off you, all I was thinking about was you." 

"It's going to be a while before I can trust you again." 

"I know," he replied. "And I won't blame you if you never trust me again." 

She sighed. "I want to. More than anything." 

"I will love you until the end of time, Azure," Adam told her. "and beyond." 

Azure sighed as she looked at him, then turned to Aura. "Any chance of going home?" 

Her sister glanced up at Zordon. "I don't know. Is there?" 

ALPHA HAS FOUND A WAY TO TEMPORARILY REOPEN THE PORTAL HERE IN THE COMMAND CENTER, Zordon told them; the robot had been working on it ever since they'd returned in search of Azure. Aura smiled. 

"Come on. Let's go home." 

Azure cleared her throat a little, glancing at the sheet that was the only thing she wore. "I need clothes." 

Evanthe looked at her for a moment, then teleported out and back within a few moments, with a set of clothes in her hands. "We look about the same size, these should fit you." 

"Thanks," Azure nodded as she quickly ran and changed. Evanthe smiled at the way she looked when she came back in. 

"No problem," the vampiress smiled. "Consider them a gift." 

Adam gently picked Azure up, despite the glare she gave him when he did. "Time to go."   
  


* * *

  


Billy the Phantom Ranger paced around nervously as the Turbo Rangers waited for Aura and Adam to get back, preferably with Azure with them. _What's taking them so long? _

A flash of white, like a tear in space, got their attention suddenly. Everyone turned to see Aura, Adam, and Azure there, Azure being held in Adam's arms. "Aura!" Billy put Jeni, who he'd been carrying, in the playpen and ran over to her to grab her in a bear hug. 

"Oh, man, I missed you!" Aura cried, hugging back with all her strength. "Oh, Billy. . ." 

Azure sighed as she got to her feet and walked over to her kids; all the Park and Cranston offspring had been brought to the Power Chamber. "On top of all this, I've got to deal with the fact I've lost a child." 

Adam touched her hand gently. "Yet another thing that Zedd will pay for." 

"I hope one day, I can have another child," Azure sighed. Adam closed his eyes for a moment. 

"We. . .we can find out if you're still capable of it," he suggested weakly. "The spirit. .." 

Azure glared at him for a second, then turned to her sister. "Aura, can we talk?" at Aura's nod, she pulled her over to a corner. "Aura, about what happened in that dimension. .when you first came to find me." 

"What about it?" 

"He. . .," Azure closed her eyes. "He. . ." 

Aura dodged quickly to catch her as Azure suddenly passed out practically in her arms. Adam stared as he ran over. "Zedd said she'd never be able to talk about it." 

"We have to get her to do something, to write about it, maybe?" Aura suggested. 

"Like she did after Galan's death?" 

Aura nodded. "Just to communicate it." 

"Let's hope he didn't stop her from doing that too," Adam hoped. Aura sighed. 

"I don't think he would, but it could happen." 

Azure's eyelids flickered as she began to wake up. "W. ..what happened?" 

"You tried to talk about what Zedd did, and passed out," Aura reported. She almost flinched back from the look in her sister's eyes. 

Azure just got to her feet. "I have to go arrange my child's funeral," she teleported out quietly. 

Adam sighed as he looked to where his wife had been only moments earlier. Tommy tried to be encouraging, "She'll be okay. Just give her time." 

"I hope so," Adam prayed with all his heart that she _would_ be all right. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if she wasn't. She had the right idea, though. It was only right that their child be given a funeral. _Poor Baby Park,_ he felt tears in his eyes._ You never had a chance to live. . .thanks to Zedd and Finster in that world. ...may the Night Rangers bring them the justice they deserve for this._   
  


* * *

  


Azure watched quietly as the small coffin was lowered into the ground. She looked over to where Adam sat near, but not next, to her. There were tears in his eyes, as there were in hers as she leaned against her father, not hearing the voices of the various people who offered their condolences. 

"Azure," she looked up to see Adam there, and took a long breath. 

She reached out and opened her purse, removing a small brown envelope from it. She could see the fear in his eyes at that action; she'd been living with her parents for the past few weeks. "I know this isn't the right place to give this to you," she said softly. "But I have to." 

Before he could say or do anything, she walked off. Adam glanced after her for a moment, then looked down at the envelope_. Gods, she is serving me with divorce papers at the funeral? It really is over. _He quietly pulled the papers out and began to read, paling even as he did so. 

_I'm going to kill him, _he thought firmly as he read over what had happened to Azure in that other dimension while they were in their dream. He glanced around to see if she was anywhere near, and sighed to see nothing but trees and leaving people in the graveyard. Putting the papers in his jacket, he headed for his car. 

"I love you, Azure," he whispered to himself. "I love you so much." 

He jumped when a peach rose was suddenly thrown into his lap from the back seat, and whirled to see Azure sitting there, smiling briefly at him. "Azure?!" 

"What do you say we go home?" she asked quietly. "And stay there for a while?" 

"Yes!" he agreed fervently. "Yes!" 

"Our home," Azure smiled at him. "Forever our home." 

Adam twisted around to give her the sweetest kiss of their life. "I love you, Azure." 

His wife smiled as she got into the passenger seat and held the rose gently between two fingers. "We need to work hard on this relationship." 

"I know." 

Azure looked at him for a moment, then kissed him on the neck. At the expression of incredulity and love in his eyes, she smiled. "You seemed to like it when Elissa did it, but you didn't quite react that strongly!" _I should know, I saw what happened!_

"Of course not!" Adam told her. "Because I'm in love with _you!_" 

Azure smiled for a few moments, then turned beet red beneath her bruised face. They'd told everyone that she'd had a bad accident and that was why she was so torn up and bruised up; luckily no one was investigating it too much. Then again, the Rangers had a good friend in the police department that kept their secrets real well. 

"There's no one else I could love, Azure," Adam said. "No one in the world but you." 

Azure giggled and pointed behind him. He turned to see Aura, Billy, and just about every former and current Ranger standing there watching them. Adam laughed a little as Azure got out of the car and stared at them. 

"Can't a married couple get back together without interruptions?" she asked. Aura grinned a little. 

"Who us, interrupt?" 

Azure shook her head. "Guys, Adam and I need some time alone, not only to work on our marriage, but to mourn," she said. Adam nodded, they were going to be going out of town for the weekend; she'd asked him at the end of the letter that had revealed almost all that had been done to her by Lord Zedd. 

"No problem," Tommy shook his head. "We're just checking to makes sure everything's all right." 

"We're going away for the weekend," Azure told them. 

"Good, you guys need to," Aura started pushing people away from the car. "Come on! Let them go, people!" 

Azure smiled as she caught Aura's eye, then mouthed, "Thanks." 

"No problem, sis," Aura mouthed in returned. Azure smiled as she got into the car. 

"My parents are watching Katia and Jeni for the weekend," she told him. Adam smiled as they started to pull off. "It was a beautiful service, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

She stared out the window for a few minutes, watching the countryside roll by . "I wish they'd had a chance to live." 

"So do I. But we'll have more children. But it won't be the same." 

Azure glanced back at him. "Did you read it?" 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

Adam looked over at her. "If I ever see that Zedd, I'm going to _slowly_ dissect him for daring to lay a hand on you." 

"Nice to know that you're still as overprotective as when we dated." 

"Some things never change," Adam squeezed her hand a little. 

Azure leaned back, enjoying the drive. "I'm glad. I just wish we could verbally talk about it."_ Maybe some day we can, _she thought. _I guess we'll find out. ..in time._   
  


* * *

  


Aura stared out the window of their bedroom, lost in thought as she had been for some time. She turned back at the sound of someone behind her and saw Billy there, smiling at her. She returned the grin. "It's good to be home," she said softly. Billy held her hand gently and wrapped his arms about her shoulders. 

"I wish Adam and Azure the best this weekend," he said softly. Aura nodded quietly, and sighed. "Something the matter?" 

"Just remembering," Aura shivered a little as the events of the past few weeks caught up with her. She'd been fighting them off for weeks, not wanting to face them just yet. 

He pulled her gently over to the bed and held her. "Want to talk about it?" 

"I don't know if I can," Aura whispered, remembering how Azure wasn't able to speak of some events. Billy stroked her hair. 

"Try. You'll never know till you try." 

Aura sighed and nodded, then slowly began to speak of everything that had happened from the moment Zedd had kidnapped Azure up until they'd awakened from the dream-realm Zedd had enspelled them into. When it was over, Billy took a long look at her, then spoke. "Remind me to decapitate Zedd if I ever see him again." 

"You're going to have to stand in line, I think," Aura smiled and shivered again. 

"Right behind you, Adam, Azure, and the Night Rangers," he said, kissing her tenderly. "We are going to get through this, all of us." 

Aura returned the kisses tenderly. "I hope so. That dream. . .it scared me so much, in a lot of different ways." 

"We have all weekend to talk about nothing else but that if you want." 

Aura trembled. "I think I'm going to have to," she said. "Because Goldar is still around here, somewhere, Billy. And if he ever meets Divatox, who knows what could happen from there?" 

"Let's hope he left," Billy suggested. " But remember what you did for two of their henchmen." 

Aura smiled and nodded, then pulled him to the bed. After all, if the Amber Ranger was going to have ten children, they were going to have to get started on them!   
  


* * *

  


Things weren't very peaceful on the Subcraft, though, as Divatox stormed around raging at the top of her lungs. "I don't care _what _universe he's from, Zedd can't do anything right! The one here dies by the hand of a human, and that other one couldn't even keep those Rangers in his world!" 

Her head jerked up as she heard a pounding on the door. "Go away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "We don't want any!" when the pounding continued she glared at her nephew. "Elgar, go make whoever that is go away!" 

Elgar stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Go away!" he screamed into the face of the visitor. "We don't want any!" 

Goldar glared back at the other mutant. "No! I came to see Divatox!" 

"Who is it?!" Divatox screamed out, then glared to see the former chief warrior of Rita and Zedd in the doorway. "Oh, what do you want?" 

The huge warrior returned the glare of the pirate queen. "I want to _destroy_ those Rangers!" 

"You and everyone else in three galaxies," Divatox shrugged. "What else do you want?" 

Goldar entered the Subcraft as she returned to her throne. "To join forces with you!" he declared. Divatox shrugged. 

"Oh, great!" she growled. "Another idiot around here, just what I always wanted!" 

Goldar pulled out his trump card: a pouch that he threw to her. "I know how to capture them. The crystal within will capture anyone you want inside of it!" 

Divatox's eyes widened. "You're hired!! Now. . .the hard part! To decide just one of those little Power Pukes to get!" she leaned back in her throne, gazing at the crystal. Things were about to get very difficult for the Rangers. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
